Epinephrine
by TheSenjuMan
Summary: Full story. AU. What happens if YJ gained another speedster on their team? Strap yourselves in, this is gonna be a hell of a ride! Some Spitfire later on.
1. Getting to Know You

**Hello everyone! So I was thinking, why don't I put out a few chapters of this story and then let people decide if they would want to help me out with this. Great idea isn't it? This story takes place during season one of YJ after Artemis joined the team, so there will be some Spitfire moments added in. Just to let you know, Jesse Quick is not an OC, she's in the actual Flash continuity! Oh, and Jesse is a year older than Wally in this.**

**So without further ado, here is the first chapter of Epinephrine! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

-**YJ-**

Everyone was gathered together in the mission room of Mt. Justice. It wasn't a mission call, but Batman had called them together for something important. He never specified on what it was, but judging by his tone, it was not to be taken lightly.

Batman appeared through the Zeta tubes. "Team, I'd like you to meet your new addition." Also appearing with him was a blonde, ponytailed girl, probably sixteen or seventeen who was wearing a red runner's outfit with a black bird wing symbol on it. She also had on a black mask and sprint shoes.

"Yo," she introduced, her voice carrying something of a New York accent.

"This is Jesse Quick. A few weeks ago she was seen stopping a few crimes in Central City and in Gotham. She's got potential that shouldn't be squandered. Make sure to watch her back." And with that, the Dark Knight disappeared through the tubes.

"So uh, yeah, name's Jesse, as he said. Who are you guys?" the blonde asked. Kid Flash stepped up close to her and put on his suave face.

"Hey sweetie, name's Kid Flash but you can call me your future husband," he said before being promptly smacked by Artemis.

"Ow Harpy, what was that for?"

"Ignore the idiot here, he was dropped on his head when he was a kid."

"Hey, I was not!"

"Judging by how you act, I wouldn't be so surprised Baywatch," Artemis retorted. The speedster stuck out his tongue childishly at her.

Jesse giggled at the interaction between the two. The blonde archer stepped up and faced her new teammate. Artemis took notice of Jesse's height; the archer was noticeably shorter than the other blonde.

"Name's Artemis," she said and walked off toward KF.

"Chatty one isn't she," Jesse commented.

"You get used to it. I'm Robin by the way," the black-haired 'ninja' introduced himself.

"Aqualad, but you can address me as Kaldur," the Atlantean began. He extended his hand toward the other blonde and she grasped it with stride.

"Hello my new Earth sister! I'm M'gann M'orzz! Just call me Megan," the Martian exclaimed as she wrapped the girl into a _very_ tight hug.

"OK, OK! Megan, I can't breathe. Need a little air here," Jesse cried out. M'gann let her go with a sheepish look on her face. The new teammate took a few deep breaths to recovered. She set her eyes on Superboy.

"Superboy. Call me Connor," he said bluntly.

"I take it your one of them 'straight to the point' kind of guys, huh?" she concluded. Superboy nodded.

"So sweet thang, what's your special ability?" KF wondered. Maybe she could do something like martial arts, weapons, or any other kind of combat but everyone noticed that their new teammate didn't have any items on her.

Jesse rolled her eyes at Wally's attempt at flirting. "I guess I've held off on that long enough. Alright, I'll show ya," she agreed. She walked over and stood in front of everyone.

"3x2(9yz)4a," she whispered to herself as she stood there.

Everyone looked at Jesse in confusion. "Is that-" was all Artemis got out before the tall girl took off in a gust of wind and reappeared in the blink of an eye.

"-it?" she finished lamely.

"Whoa," Kid Flash said in awe, "you have super speed too?"

"You bet your ass I do," Jesse admitted. Artemis groaned in slight annoyance. '_Oh great, not another one!'_

"Well Kid Mouth, looks like you've met your match," Robin said with a smirk.

"Anyways, so Jesse, how does it feel to be on the team," Kaldur asked.

"You want me to be honest?"

"Of course."

Jesse cleared her throat and said "Ohmygodit'ssocooltobeuphereI'veheardsomuchaboutyouguys!" she said excitedly and very fast.

"YougettotakedownJoker,yougettofightPoisonIvy,CountVertigo,yesyesyesyes!"

Kid Flash laughed while everyone else looked dazed at her rapid speech. "Hang on, slow down," Kaldur placated.

Jesse recomposed herself and settled with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry it's just that, y-you guys are just so famous and so awesome that-" was all she got out before squealing with joy. Everyone else covered their ears at the squeal.

"All right, all right, that's enough. I'm hungry, what are we gonna eat?" Kid Flash whined. Everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing because they all migrated toward the kitchen of Mt. Justice. M'gann started baking cookies for everyone and KF and Artemis were having another one of their legendary spats with one another.

* * *

The Young Justice team was gathered together in the training room, where Black Canary was introduced to Jesse. '_Seems like a decent girl, she could be another Wally. Maybe there's more to her,' _the screecher thought to herself.

Everyone was currently watching KF and Artemis going at it, with the latter gaining the upper hand against the former. '_As usual,'_ most of the team thought. However, for one, the thoughts were different.

'Why are you holding back KF?' thought Jesse.

Quick punches, sweep kicks, the whole nine yards. The redhaired speedster threw a punch at the archer, only for her to twist his hand and flip him over. He hit the ground with a painful thud.

**Kid Flash: Failed**, the computer announced.

"Looks like you lose again, Baywatch," the archer smirked. KF rolled his eyes and got himself up.

"Oh please, if winning and hurting you was what I wanted, you'd be the loser," said KF bitterly.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "That'll be the day."

"OK, OK, enough theatrics, let's give someone else a chance," Black Canary interrupted. "Who didn't get to go yet?"

Everyone's eyes settled on their new blonde companion. Aforementioned blonde laughed sheepishly. "Heh, well there's no gettin' out of this one, huh?"

BC shook her head. "Come on down here Jesse. And since you're still down here Artemis, you'll be fighting Jesse."

The two blondes faced each other, both ready and poised to fight.

"Fighting another speedster? Piece of cake," Artemis said confidently. Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Don't count ya chickens before they hatch," Jesse replied back.

"Begin!" Black Canary exclaimed, crossing her arms.

The two blondes ran at each other and Jesse began giving rapid punches to the archer, who could barely keep up because it was so quick. She fell to the ground but quickly recovered, where she saw the taller girl come at her again. Artemis managed to punch Jesse in the jaw, but this did little to deter her._'Whoa, she's different from Baywatch. Gotta step up my game,'_ Artemis thought to herself. Jesse looked back and attempted another round of rapid-fire fisticuffs, but she swiftly moved to the side and backed away.

"3x2(9yz)4a" the blonde speedster mumbled to herself and sped toward the archer. Artemis stuck her foot out, thinking that if the trick worked with Kid Flash, it would work with Jesse. She didn't anticipate that Jesse would completely bypass it and use that momentary distraction to spin Artemis around and throw her out of the ring.

**Artemis: Failed**, the computer said.

"Z25Y(2AB)6," the blonde speedster said, slowing down effectively. Needless to say, everyone in the room was shocked, Wally especially.

Artemis groaned and got up shakily. "Whoa, never expected that."

Jesse smirked. "What did I say? Don't count ya chickens before they hatch."

* * *

**AN: Just to let you know, I did not over power Jesse, I'm just going by logic; Artemis may be a good martial artist, but Jesse and any other speedster, would be able to move faster than she could think. :)**


	2. Further Developments

**Just a short author's note before the chapter begins, nothing too long.**

**To silverangel83: You do have something of a point on the subject of Wally holding back. But I've read some of the Flash comics and it shows that some of a speedster's true abilities are...ahem, quite formidable. But Wally won't be like that for long, I promise! :)**

**Oh, and they weren't shocked about Jesse being able to turn her speed off; she says them under her breath. She's going to keep the meaning of the mantras a secret from others (except Wally and The Flash).**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

After the sparring match, the team took a break and got to know Jesse better, which involved her learning some of their secret identities. Feeling like she could trust them, she told them of her civilian identity as Jesse Chambers, daughter of Libby Lawrence and the late Johnny Chambers. *

Right now, all of them were gathered around the couch munching on pizza and watching TV...for a short time anyway. Now their eyes were on Wally and Artemis, both looking quite annoyed with each other.

"Baywatch, we are not watching Star Wars for the fiftieth time!"

"We did not watch it fifty times, can't you count?!"

"I don't care how many times we've watched it, we're watching The Hunger Games!"

"No! No we are not watching the Hunger Games! It's so stupid!"

"How dare you call that movie stupid!"

"It is! You just watch it for all the archery!"

Jesse's eyes darted back and forth between the two as they continued arguing. "Sheesh, now I know what you mean Supey."

"Supey?" the boy in question asked.

"Ya know, short for Superboy?" she responded.

"Oh, ok!"

"We actually have a betting pool to see when they'll finally just make out already," Robin said with a grin. Jesse faced her younger teammate.

"Are you serious?" the blonde speedster said. The Bat-protege nodded. Jesse gained an evil smile on her face. "I must get in on this right away!"

"How long you think it'll take?"

Jesse scanned over at the two, more specifically the green clad archer. "Hmm, by the way ol' Artemis is looking, about a week or two."

"You're on!" And with that, the 'ninja' and the speedster shook on it.

After a while, Kaldur broke the two quarreling team members up and decided to forgo on the movie all together. The red haired jokester of the team took a seat close to Jesse.

"So, what's your favorite subject," Megan asked.

Jesse shrugged. "There's some, but I prefer math especially."

"Cute and smart. Totally the girl for me," Wally said flirtatiously. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Want me to tell you how much of a stud the Wall-man is?"

"I'd love to hear all the things you just pull out of your ass," said Jesse sarcastically. Wally had a momentary disappointed look on his face. "Nah, I'm just kiddin' ya little knucklehead," she replied, giving her fellow speedster a noogie. The red head laughed and pushed himself out.

Artemis surveyed the other blonde from afar. 'There's more to her than she lets on,' she thought. She could see it during the spar, how before Jesse ran at her the second time, she said something under her breath. It was a good thing her fa-no, her training also applied to being able to read lips. The only problem being that Jesse said it too fast.

'What was it? 3 times yx, no, 3 times 4, no! 39a? No! What was it?!' she continued to ponder. 'What could you be hiding, Jesse Quick?'

Jesse looked at her watch and stood up. "Well, as much as I'd like to stay, I'm afraid I gotta get going. You know, family life beckons."

"Don't worry babe, your future lover will be here when you come back," Wally announced with a wink.

"Joy," Jesse replied sardonically, causing a few snickers from Robin and Artemis.

The statue-esque blonde walked over toward her other teammates. "It was quite pleasing to meet you, Jesse Quick," Kaldur said with a smile.

"Oh, I can't wait until we get to do more of the sisterly bonding," Megan beamed.

"Yeah, I'm counting on it," Jesse replied nervously. Artemis walked over toward the taller blonde.

"So uh, about what happened earli-" Jesse began but was interrupted.

"We'll have our rematch," Artemis stated.

Jesse raised an eyebrow toward her shorter teammate. "Is that so?"

"You can count on it," Artemis finished, her eyes narrowed.

Jesse walked over to the Zeta beam. "All right, see you guys," she said and she was off.

**Jesse Quick B08**

The red haired jokester continued to stare at the beams, mind completely fixated on his new teammate. 'Man she's so hot! She doesn't know what she's missing out on. Oh well, she'll come around eventually,' he said to himself. He began to imagine Jesse in a stunning outfit, declaring her love for him. Life seemed perfect in this world.

"Baywatch, quit fantasizing about Quick and get us some soda," Artemis said, bringing Wally back to reality.

The fifteen year old speedster rolled his eyes. "I was not fantasizing."

"Then what do you call making goo goo eyes toward air," she replied snappily.

"I was deep in thought," Wally defended. Artemis gasped exaggeratedly.

"Kid Idiot actually _thinking? _Surely the apocalypse is occurring somewhere out there!" This brought laughs from the rest of the team, save for Kaldur, who thought of it as slightly immature.

Wally's eyes narrowed before a certain glint shined in them. "You know what Artemis? You're probably just jealous!"

The laughs stopped and Artemis had a faint blush on her face. "Me, jealous of her? Please! She's way out of your league anyway!" Artemis didn't know how she felt, but jealous?! Don't be ridiculous!

"No one asked for your opinion, Miss Congeniality!"

* * *

**Long Island City, Queens ****07:59 pm**

Jesse opened the door of her brownstone and darted her eyes around the empty, dark living room.

"Alright, ma's not here, got the whole house to myself, thank God who's existence I question," said Jesse in relief. All of those thoughts were quickly thrown out the window when a lightbulb suddenly flickered on, revealing a woman in a white shirt and jeans who looked exactly like Jesse, but older.

"So, on a new team huh?" the woman questioned. This was Libby Lawrence, mother to Jesse.

"Um, yeah Ma," Jesse answered nervously. "Wait a second, how'd you find out?"

"I have my ways," Libby answered, but Jesse knew what she meant. _I got a call from the Batman!_

"You know, you could have bothered to call instead of waiting until late at night to tell me," Libby criticized, glaring at her daughter.

The blonde teen scrunched her eyebrows, baffled. "Late at night?"

"Yes, Jesse Belle."

Jesse rolled her eyes at the use of her full name. "Um, Ma?" she began. She immediately pointed at the clock on the brown wall. "No need to burst ya bubble, but it's only _eight o'clock."_

Libby looked at the clock and blushed in slight embarrassment. "Oh, he he, didn't uh, didn't notice that."

"Well, now you know."

The older blonde put her hand on the younger ones shoulders. "I'm sorry if I'm coming off as a big worry wart-"

"Which you are," Jesse interrupted.

"Shush, I'm not finished. Anyway, it's just that, after what happened with your father I-I can't bear the thought of something happening to you." The teen wrapped her mother in a hug after hearing these words.

"Don't worry Ma, I'll be fine. Heroine and daughter of Liberty Belle, remember?" Jesse reassured, using her mom's former hero name.

"I know. But if you're in any trouble, I'll help you, whether I'm retired or not!" Libby answered with a fire hidden behind her words. Jesse laughed in response.

"Alright, Ma, I get it." Libby released her daughter from the hug.

"Good."

Libby proceeded to walk out of the room before she stopped abruptly. "Oh wait, there was something that came in the mail for you today," she reminded.

"Oh really? What was it?" the speed girl asked.

Her mother gave her a white envelope marked with the words 'Important Notice.' Jesse opened it and after reading it for a few seconds, her eyes nearly bulged out of their seconds.

"Ma, I-I've just been requested to attend Gotham Academy!" she answered.

"_The _Gotham Academy?" Libby asked to make sure.

"Yes! Holy shit!" Jesse cheered.

"Language, young lady," her mother chastised.

"I'm sorry Ma, but my freaking God!" Jesse squealed.

Libby smiled at her young daughter. "Well I'm proud of you Jesse. Now if you don't mind, I'm tired," she relented. The blonde woman walked out of the living room and back to her own.

The speedster sped to her room, which was across the hall from her mother's. Her room had a brown table, a television, and a lot of Justice League posters.

"I can't believe this. Hell yes, hell yes, hell yes," she continue to cheer under her breath. She placed the letter on her desk and pulled out a small book from the drawer.

The book in question was her father's journal, which detailed his days as a superhero before his unfortunate passing. Jesse sighed in mild frustration.

"There it is again! Just what the hell is this 'speed force' you keep talkin' about, old man?"

* * *

**(*) If you've read the Flash comics, Johnny Chambers is Johnny Quick and Libby Lawrence...well I just explained it!**

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave some reviews while you're at it! :)**


	3. His Dream and Her 1st Mission

**First things first, thank you all for reading this story. A big thumbs up to all my followers and reviewers!**

**And to Kamil the Awesome: Thank you for giving me an awesome idea to use!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**(Wally's POV)**

_I floated there, face locked in a state of astonishment. It was utterly incomprehensible. I looked on as I saw nothing but fast motion. It was pure, unadulterated speed, nothing more, nothing less. There were bright lights, streaks of silver and blue, yellow lightning bolts, and the like. I looked down at my hands, which were coated with a bright yellow light; in fact, all of my body was coated with the light. As soon as I moved, I became a blur, just like everything else in this-this place, if you can call it that. Honestly, I don't know what the hell to call it. All I know is that it's a far cry from the normal world in that everything moves faster. It moves faster!_

_As I continued to zip around in a blur, I looked around me. If only the real world moved this fast, I'd be set. Of course the real world has babes, but in this place, the babes are probably hotter. It's so cool in here. If only my friends were in here with me, that would just make my day. I feel so...free and unhinged. Like I can do anything in here, and not worry about anything. I feel like in in...heaven._

_"No Wally, take my hand!" a voice shouted. _

_No, no I don't want to. Why go back to Earth? It's so much more awesome in here! You guys just don't know! Nobody knows! The hand appeared and grabbed me, pulling me back._

_No! No! You can't take me back! I won't let you!_

_"It's calling me home," I said, my voice oddly distorted. "I have to go now."_

* * *

**(Back to normal POV)**

**Central City, Missouri 2:58 am**

The red haired boy awoke abruptly, gasping as if he was out of breath, his heart pounding relentlessly. This was the fifth time this week that Wally had been having this dream. He didn't know what to make of it; all he knew was that it kept coming back, each time being more intense than the last. At first he dismissed it as a random thought, but as the dream continued to reoccur, he felt something was out of the ordinary. Not that it was at all surprising with the kind of life he lives.

He wiped his face which was damp with sweat. "Shit," he swore under his breath. "Maybe some water will help out."

Wally walked out of his room and turned on the kitchen light, revealing his uncle Barry Allen, also known as The Flash.

"Oh," Wally exclaimed, momentarily startled, "Um, hey."

"Hey, you ok kiddo? Why you up at this time?" Barry asked in concern.

Wally put on his normal Wall-man smile as he called it. "Me? Oh yeah, I'm-I'm peachy," he answered anxiously, hoping to fool the older superhero.

"Wally?" he said with a hint of a warning. His ploy did not fool him.

The red haired speed demon sighed. "There's this dream I've been having for the past week, Uncle Barry."

"Well what's the dream about Walls?"

Wally fidgeted around, not knowing exactly how to explain it. He took a deep breath and recomposed himself. "Well, there was this place with all these bright lights and stuff, but that's not all. Everything was moving so fast, it was so cool. But then this hand appeared, trying to pull me out."

Barry's eyes widened for a split-second before settling back. "Did anything else happen?"

"I remember saying that it was my home and that I had to go."

The Flash in his civilian form scrunched his eyebrows together. "Wally, that dream you had it's...it's very important!"

"How?"

"Because it's possible that this dream you've been having is a visual manifestation of the Speed Force," Barry finalized, with a tone of seriousness that he normally saved for times of battle.

Wally froze at those words. 'The Speed Force?' he thought in shock. A few months after getting his powers, his uncle had told him about the Speed Force, how it was the source of how all speedsters get their power. He never knew that it could be manifested in a visual form.

His uncle sighed and walked closer to Wally. "Look Hot Rod, why don't you get some sleep ok?" he suggested.

Wally nodded. "Maybe your right."

"I know I'm right. Oh and Batman introduced me to that new teammate of yours. She seems nice."

The teen beamed at this. "I know, isn't she awesome?" Wally said dreamily.

"Yeah she is. Not your type though," Barry added under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Good night Walls."

"Night Uncle Flash," he responded, walking back to his room.

Barry walked over to the telephone and quickly dialed a number. "Hey Jay, it's Barry. We need to talk."

* * *

**Mt. Justice 03:02 pm**

The Team were flying in the Bio-ship, after Batman had given them their next assignment, which was to go to Keystone and stop the theft of what was called a very valuable gem.

"You know, instead of assembling every time, why don't we just, _semble_," Robin suggested.

This caused a majority of the team to groan. "Bird-boy, do you have a sick fascination with slaughtering the English language," Jesse asked. Despite her sarcasm at Robin's word usage, she was very excited to go on her first mission with YJ.

Kid Flash snorted. "Trust me babe, he gets off on that." The Bird-boy smirked.

"I have more in my arsenal if you wanna hear it."

Jesse pretended to think. "Hmm...I think not!"

"Kid Flash, everyone, we're here," Aqualad announced, pointing toward what looked like a huge, heavily guarded building on the western end of Keystone.

"Ms. M, do you have the telepathic link established."

"On it." And the Martian proceeded to establish a thought-only connection with everyone.

_Can everyone hear one another?_

_Yes, everyone said in unison._

Except for a certain new blonde. "Um guys? Hello?"

"Oh, hello Megan!" the Martian reminded, smacking the side of her head. "New teammate here."

"It's okay sugar, just do it," Jesse answered back.

_Now can you hear me Jesse?_

_Now I can. I, uh, I'm a little nervous here guys._

_Don't worry babe, Arty effed up on her first mission._

_Shut up Kid Loser, it was me who ended up saving your ass!_

"I don't know about you guys, but I really wanna go in there and kick some ass, so can we stop arguing now," Superboy said irritably.

"I'm with the big guy, let's go," KF agreed.

"Actually Wally, you're gonna guard the outside perimeter," Aqaulad cleared out, earning a groan from the flirty speedster.

"Again?" he questioned.

"We need someone who can keep watch for anything suspicious."

"And you couldn't get anyone else to do it?"

"Look on the bright side KF, JQ will keep you company," Robin reassured.

"Man, this is so unfair," the yellow speedster grumbled.

"Stop complaining Baywatch and take one for the team," Artemis said sternly. With that Megan, Superboy, Robin, Aqualad, and the green archer proceeded to climb the roof of the museum, leaving two speedsters, one of them being quite disgruntled.

"Take one for the team," Wally repeated, mocking Artemis' voice. "That's the problem."

"Don't worry Walls, I'm sure it'll be cool," Jesse said. Even though she too was being put on watch duty, she was still excited.

"Rob was right. I have you to keep me company," KF said flirtatiously, earning a sigh from his fellow speedster.

"Look Wall, I'm sorry but I just don't like you that way," the statuesque blonde admitted.

Wally held a momentary disappointed look on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, but at least we can be friends, right?"

Wally shrugged at the question. "I guess you're right Jess."

"Wow, you're not all bummed out about it?" Jesse asked in astonishment.

"What did you expect me to do-" the Flash protege said before being interrupted by a gust of wind.

"What was that?" Jesse asked. Then, the gust of wind came back.

"There it is again," Kid Flash commented. As the gust of wind came back, both speedsters noticed that it left behind a streak of blue.

* * *

**Hope that the mission didn't sound too weak, I'm not really good at writing those. :) Got any ideas on how the rest of the mission should go down?**

**LEAVE REVIEWS O ADMIRABLE READERS OF THIS STORY.**


	4. The Encounter

**Here's where some of the action settles in and our main villain is introduced in the story. Also, this is gonna be where Jesse reveals her secret to Wally. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**(Previously on Epinephrine)**

_"Wow, you're not all bummed out about it?" Jesse asked in astonishment._

_"What did you expect me to do-" the Flash protege said before being interrupted by a gust of wind._

_"What was that?" Jesse asked. Then, the gust of wind came back._

_"There it is again," Kid Flash commented. As the gust of wind came back, both speedsters noticed that it left behind a streak of blue._

* * *

The remainder of the team were walking through the corridors of the building, with one pondering the true importance of this mission.

"Why exactly are we here again?" Artemis asked.

"Because the Bats ordered us too," said Robin, snark in his tone.

Artemis rolled her eyes at the sarcasm. "Really descriptive there, troll."

"Do you think it's wise to question the orders of one of the most mysterious figures we know?" Kaldur responded, also secretly wondering what they were truly there for. A few more feet later and thy reached the gem, which didn't look too impressive; it was a clear, shining jewel about the size of a normal human fist.

Superboy eyed the jewel with a curious look. "I'm kind of with Artemis on this one. Just how important is this stupid rock anyway?"

The Boy Wonder bit the inside of his cheek; he knew the real importance of this so called 'stupid rock.' Batman told him that the rock was going to be used by the Flash to help stabilize something called the Cosmic Treadmill. He wanted to tell them, he really did, but the Dark Knight and Scarlet Speedster swore him to secrecy.

_(Flashback)_

_"If that's the case Flash, why haven't you told Jesse about it?"_

_"Flash and I will both tell her when the time is ready. For now, don't tell anyone Robin," the Dark Knight of Gotham said, his voice steely and dark."_

_(End Flashback)_

"So, this is our entire mission huh? Just guard this rock?" Artemis questioned. Kaldur and the others nodded.

"Wow. How exciting," Superboy commented.

"Huh. Didn't know you understood sarcasm there Supes," Robin observed.

Superboy huffed in mild annoyance. "Just because I happen to lack some social skills doesn't mean I'm totally stupid. I have a basic, if not above average, understanding of sarcasm."

"Ok, ok, no need to get all defensive there," the Bat-protege placated, raising his hands while doing so.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was hoping for something more, you know, exciting."

"Well, we're already here, so might as well do our jobs," Kaldur said, ending all talk of the matter.

The team all set their eyes on M'gann, who floated in place with a blank look on her face. "Um, M'gann? Are you okay there? You haven't said anything since we've entered," Kaldur asked with concern.

The Martian girl looked at the team leader. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just, well..."

"What?" Artemis egged on.

"I can't help but feel that something is wrong. Usually Wally would be making some sort of joke or comment telepathically but he's not. You think he could be in trouble?"

"If Baywatch was in trouble he probably would have told us by now. I'm not so sure about Quick though," the archer answered, narrowing her eyes at the name of their newest addition.

"Why the mistrusting tone?" Kaldur asked.

"There's something about that girl I can't place my hand on."

"Look, we all have secrets Artemis, some bigger than others, some that are miniscule. You shouldn't be so quick to judge, no pun intended," Robin answered. He knew what it was like to harbor secrets; hell, he hadn't told his friends his identity yet.

Artemis took this into consideration. Was she too fast to judge Jesse? Considering the secrets that revolve around her, the green-clad archer girl knew it would be hypocritical to judge someone she barely knew. However, she was still adamant on finding out what the blonde speedster was hiding from everyone.

_"M'gann, are you there?"_

The niece of the Martian Manhunter's eyes widened, startled by the sudden outcry.

_"Wally? Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah. Just encountered a blur."_

_"A blur? That's it! I thought it was important Baywatch," Artemis joined in._

_"Hold on. This sounds quite suspicious. Wally, has this blur caused you any harm?" Kaldur asked._

_"Not yet."_

_"If it does, alert us. I'll send Artemis and M'gann to help you out."_

_"Thanks Kal," Jesse jumped in._

* * *

"You thinking what I'm thinking Jesse," Wally asked.

"Do I look like I read minds?" the quick-footed blonde asked sarcastically.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me-" was all he got out before the blur appeared again, this time growing closer to the duo.

"It's getting closer Walls. What do you think it is?"

"I don-" Wally began but was knocked down by the blur. He also went flying a few feet.

"Wally!" Jesse cried out. She ran over to the fallen red-head, who got up with a groan.

"I-I'm fine Jess. Come on, we're going after the blur," KF announced. Jesse shook her head in response.

"No Wall, you're goin' to stay here, I'm goin' after him, or it, or whatever the hell."

"Alright, I'll tell the others. This is your first fight Jess," he told her.

The tall girl smiled confidently. "I'll be alright," Jesse reassured. The blur came back again, causing the wind to blow against the New Yorker's hair. "3x2(9yz)4a," she announced. She immediately sped off in pursuit of this mysterious force.

_"Guys, whatever's out there just hit me."_

_"And Jesse?" Kaldur wondered, knowing this was her first mission._

_"She-she went after it!"_

_"OK, team, grab the gem and let's head back outside!" the leader said._

Wally held a worried look on his face as he waited for the team. 'Could he be another one, just like me, Jesse and the others?' As he ponderd the answer to this question, the red headed jokester decided that he couldn't just stand and wait.

_"Guys?"_

_"Yes Wally?" M'gann answered._

_"I'm going after it too. I think I may know what it is."_

_"Are you sure Kid," Superboy said._

_"Yeah. I'll tell you where we might be."_

The yellow-clad science whiz quickly took off to find his fellow speedster.

* * *

The streets of Keystone City weren't usually busy on days like this, the weekends. Most people were out socializing in shopping centers, cafes, hanging at the beach, or even at home spending time with their families. But for the people on the streets now, what they were treated to was a red blur in pursiut of a similar blur, but was colored blue. The chase was quite an intense one, shattering some windows, the constant intersection cutting, and some were even unintentionally knocked over.

Jesse continued to whiz past red lights, incoming cars, hell even managing to completely jump over a line of shrubbery. She continued to chase after this mysterious force until it unexpectedly cut a corner she wasn't expecting. She made a U-turn and sped back, hoping to cut it off and trap it. As she turned back and circled the intersection, she noticed the blur approaching head on. Preparing herself to take action, Jesse was instead surprised to see the streak of blue run right past her.

"Damn," she cursed to herself. Jesse, still running, took notice of another blur, this time yellow and red, appeared right beside her.

"Wally?" Jesse questioned, cutting another corner. "I thought you were still back there."

"Decided to follow you and see what's going on," he answered, narrowly avoiding a telephone pole.

"What about the others?"

"They'll find us," the Flash protege said. They continued speeding until they finally spotted the blur again, heading into a large, vacant lot.

Both speedsters skidded to a halt as they watched the mysterious force run around in circles

"I think we've got him trapped," Wally said. He sped at the blur, hoping to stop it, but what he got instead was a high speed punch to the jaw. He attempted to counter, but all he received were a flurry of punches that were too fast even for him. He fell to the ground quite hard.

"KF!" Jesse called out. "3x2(9yz)4a!"

She sped toward the blur, properly anticipating that it would do the same thing, and she was right. The two were deadlocked, with the blue force exchanging blows and Jesse blocking them. The blonde attempted to land a solid blow, but the blur was too fast and left no opening.

'Jesus what the hell is this thing?' Jesse wondered.

Then, the BioShip landed, with all the other members of YJ stepping out, prepared to enter battle.

"Kid Flash! Jesse! We're here!" Aqualad announced.

The blur knocked Jesse to the floor and began his assault on the other members. M'gann attempted to trap it with her telekinesis, but she didn't predict that it would start circling around, effectively breaking her hold and causing her to fall and hold her head out in pain.

"M'gann!" Superboy exclaimed. With his super strength, he attempted to strike the blur with everything he had. Unfortunately, the blur proved to be too quick as it dodged all the blows and countered with more rapid blows, aimed specifically at the torso area. The blur finished the clone of Superman off with a blow to the head.

Artemis and Aqualad, realizing that going one-on-one with the mysterious entity was not effective, decided to combine both of their attacks. The archer released a furry of arrows, ranging from net arrows, acid arrows, boxing glove arrows, and the like, while the ocean-based hero shot spikes of ice and water, hoping at least to block it's path.

"Goodness gracious, what is this thing Kal?" Robin asked while throwing as many Batarangs and other projectiles as he could. He was so not feeling the aster right now. As he was about to pull out his bo staff, the blur knocked into him, throwing him a few feet back.

"It's patterns are too erratic, I'm not sure if I can keep this up any longer," Aqaulad said while jumping back to get more distance on the enemy.

Artemis glared and gritted her teeth. "Come on! Stay still goddamn you!"

The green-clad archer looked like she had an opening, but what she failed to realize was that the blur managed to deflect one of her explosive arrows. She may not have noticed this, but someone else did.

"ARTEMIS!" Wally shouted, speeding toward his teammate and tackling her to the ground, narrowly missing the explosive arrow.

The two collided to the ground, with the speedster getting up to go at the blur again. As he prepared to rush at it, it sped toward him and bumped him into a wall. The blur slowed down and held Wally by the throat.

"KF!" Artemis shouted out, pointing her bow and arrow at the blur-no the _woman,_ as it revealed itself.

Wally was struggling for breath as the female held him against the wall. The teen got a good look at her; she had red hair, a blue kimono-like top with a lightning bolt on it and black yoga pants. The most interesting feature about her was a white lightning bolt across her face.

"Hmm...you must be the one they call Kid Flash, and the yellow one must be Jesse Quick," the woman said with her voice holding a Russian accent.

"Who-who are you?" Wally asked, his voice strangled.

The female chuckled maliciously. "I came here to test you. To see if you two were truly worthy."

"Worthy of what?"

The former blur grinned and leaned into the red haired hero's ear. "Taking your speed."

The woman released Wally and let him slump to the ground. "I am Lady Savitar," she announced, facing the other members who recovered from their encounter with her.

"Why did you attack us?" Superboy demanded fiercely.

"I have no quarrel with you. You were simply in the way."

The woman, Lady Savitar, pointed to Jesse Quick, who was poised in a defensive position. "You have that which is very beneficial to me and the others."

"I don't know what you're talking about sicko!" the blonde speedster replied heatedly.

"You know more than I do. We'll meet again," she finished, speeding off in a blur.

* * *

**Mt. Justice 05:45 pm**

Everyone in the mission room were in a state of bewilderment. Young Justice had just encountered something they thought they would never experience. An enemy that moves at superhuman speed. While the Justice League has fought a foe with super speed, YJ never did. The Dark Knight stood in front of them, his face emotionless like normal.

"So you said her name was Lady Savitar?" Batman asked.

The team nodded in response. "Apparently she said that Kid Flash and Jesse Quick were worthy of something, I don't know," Kaldur informed.

Wally was the next to speak up. "She-she said that he wanted to 'take our speed.' Whatever that meant."

Batman furrowed his eyebrows under his mask. "I see. Well I'm gonna try to look into whoever this Lady Savitar character is. Meanwhile, no more missions for a short time. Dismissed." And with that, Gotham's protector disappeared through the Zeta tubes.

The green archer immediately whirled on the red haired speedster. "Why Baywatch?"

"Why what?" Wally asked in return.

"Why did you mess up my aim? I had a clear shot on her!"

"One of your arrows got reflected back. I didn't mess up your shot, I saved you!"

"I didn't need your help," Artemis retorted.

Wally scowled at the blonde speedster. "You think after saving your life, you'd be a little appreciative?"

"Like I said Kid Idiot, I didn't need your help."

Jesse, sharing Wally's sentiments, stepped in to defend her fellow speed user. "Hey, hey, hey there Art. Come on, he's gotta point, he did save ya life. I think a 'thank you' is in order."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the taller blonde and got closer to her. "Nobody asked for your opinion, Quick!"

"What the hell's ya deal?!" Jesse bit back.

"ENOUGH! Both of you! Artemis, go blow off some steam," Kaldur ordered, clearly fed up with the arguing.

Artemis 'hmphed' while purposefully bumping into Jesse while walking off. The speed girl sighed in frustration.

Kaldur stepped toward Wally. "Don't worry about it Wally, she'll learn to appreciate the gesture. And Jesse," he said, facing the girl, "you did great for your first mission."

"Um, thanks Kal," she replied, blushing in modesty.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe what I saw you do out there, that was so asterous" Robin said.

Jesse laughed. "More English butcherin', huh?"

"As he said, he has plenty more where that came from," M'gann answered.

Everyone else left the mission room, save for Wally and Jesse.

"What you did Jess, that-that was awesome," Wally admired.

"Aww, thanks Wall," she responded.

The two of them took in the silence for a short while before Wally decided to break it.

"Hey Jesse?"

"Yo?"

"When you were going against Lady Savitar, what was that thing you called out before you sped off?"

Jesse's eyes momentarily widened. "Um, w-what thing?"

"You know, the thing?"

The blonde speedster sighed; she knew she was gonna be found out sooner or later. "Wally? We're friends, right?"

"You can say that."

"Alright. The thing that I said before I went into battle...is a mathematical formula for super speed," Jesse admitted.

Wally's eyes widened greatly. Keep in mind, Wally West is not someone that is easily perplexed. Being a superhero, he had heard a lot of crazy shit, but what was just said by his newest friend just blew his mind.

* * *

**There, I introduced Lady Savitar. For those who read some of the Flash comics, you might know who she is. :)**

**Review, comment, do the usual!**


	5. Jesse Spills it All

**Previously on Epinephrine**

_"Alright. The thing that I said before I went into battle...is a mathematical formula for super speed," Jesse admitted._

_Wally's eyes widened greatly. Keep in mind, Wally West is not someone that is easily perplexed. Being a superhero, he had heard a lot of crazy shit, but what was just said by his newest friend just blew his mind._

* * *

"W-w-what?" Wally stammered, completely blown away by the revelation.

"You heard me, a math formula for super speed," Jesse reaffirmed. Both of the speedsters entered the living room of Mt. Justice and sat on the couch.

Wally ran his hand through his red hair; a simple equation that could grant you one of the most famed super abilities? So all this time, it wasn't truly necessary to almost kill himself to get these powers? If someone had told him that ahead of time, then his life would be substantially better.

Jesse laughed nervously. "I see you're takin' this quite well," she commented.

Wally gulped and attempted to hide his shock, which didn't go well. "I-you-uh, well-uh, yeah I-I'm taking it well, look at my face, this is the faceofsomeonewhoiscompletely calmand-A MATH EQUATION?!" he shouted in a really high voice, grabbing the taller blonde by her shoulders and shaking her rapidly.

"Y-yes, a m-math equation," Jesse said while being shook. Eventually, Wally stopped and took a few seconds to recompose himself. 'Thank God who's existence I question that no one's here,' he thought.

"Is there anything else that you wanna get out in the open before I completely lose my shit?" Wally asked sarcastically.

"Well, there's also an equation that can switch off my speed," she added in sheepishly.

At hearing this, the red haired speed junkie just put his face in his palms; if only he had known, if only he had known! _'But no, I just had to go and almost kill myself to get my powers! Lucky me.'_

"Um, Walls? You okay?" the blonde girl from Queens asked in concern. The red haired flirt took his face out of his palms and took a deep, and I mean very, deep breath.

"I-I'm sorry for nearly flipping out like that Jess. It's just that-it's a lot for me to take in, you know?"

"I understand Wall. You remind me of me when I found out my dad was a superhero."

Jesse saw Wally's eyes widen, a sure sign that he was about to freak out. "Wait! B-before you freak out, yes, my dad was Johnny Quick," she shared.

Wally's eyes settled back into their normal position at hearing the name 'Johnny Quick.' That name seemed very familiar to him, like it was mentioned in a conversation and then forgotten. Then, it clicked.

_'Hold on, now I remember! He was one of Grandpa Jay's speed partners! Never knew he had a daughter..."_

"Your dad was Johnny Quick?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. You heard of him?"

"Mentioned here and there," Wally lied.

"You ever heard of the heroine Liberty Belle?"

"Heard about her in the superhero manual," the red haired teen responded, prompting an eyebrow raise from the blonde.

"Superhero manual? Really?"

Wally rolled his eyes. "Yes. Anyway, why you asking?"

"Oh, she's my Ma," Jesse answered nonchalantly.

"Jesse...your lineage is fucking awesome," Wally admired, swearing while doing so.

The blonde mentioned shrugged. "Once you get to know my Ma, you'll be thinkin' otherwise. Ugh, she's such a worry-wart," she complained.

"Uncle Barry, or the Flash as you may know him, is the same way," Wally laughed.

Jesse was about to end the conversation before remembering one last important matter she wanted to know.

"Um, Wally?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"What's the Speed Force?" she asked uncertainly.

Wally scrunched his eyebrows together. "You mean you don't know?"

"Before he died, my dad would sometimes mention it, and it keeps poppin' up whenever I read his journal," the tall blonde answered.

The red haired speedster ignored the journal bit and got straight into the meaning. "Well, how do I put this? The Speed Force is what gives a speedster his or her power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together."

Jesse nodded her head, finally getting the answer to what has eluded her for a while. "Thanks Wall," she replied.

"No prob, Jesse."

The fleet-footed girl stood up and headed over to the Zeta beams. "Well, I gotta get going now. See ya!"

"Wait Jesse!" he called out.

"Yo?"

"What are the two equations that you mentioned?"

Jesse took out a pencil and wrote both of them down on a sticky note. "There ya go! See ya!"

Wally's new friend disappeared within the beams.

**Jesse Quick B08**, the computer announced.

Wally looked down at the note that Jesse put on his shirt. The note read '3x2(9yz)4a' and 'Z25Y(2AB)6.'

* * *

**Star City, Oliver Queen's Mansion**

**06:27 pm**

Artemis Crock unleashed a furry of punches at the punching bag, trying to relieve all of her anger at once. Ever since she met her new teammate and was beaten at a spar by her, she felt suspicious of the other blonde. Why had she joined the team? What was she saying under her breath before she sped off? And most importantly, why had Baywatch ruined her shot? She could have taken down Lady what's-her-face right then and there, but no, he had to mess her up!

'Damn Baywatch, it's all his fault!' she thought furiously. As she continued to unleash her frustration, she failed to notice a certain fiancee of a certain archer enter

"I see you're quite busy there," Dinah Lance, or Black Canary, commented, amused. The younger archer stopped and looked at her combat instructor.

"Oh, hey Canary," she greeted half-heartedly.

"Hey, I'm in the civvies Art. Just call me Dinah," the shrieker said.

Artemis sighed in slight annoyance. "OK _Dinah. _Anyways, what do you want?"

"Just checking up on my favorite archer, well second favorite," she replied, almost forgetting about Ollie.

"Heard about what happened on your mission," she continued.

"Yeah. Now my perception of speedsters has been broken," Artemis admitted.

Dinah raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Well yeah. I never knew just how strong speedsters could be."

"Ollie and I warned you about underestimating people with super speed Artemis. They're not to be taken lightly," Dinah said seriously.

"I know, I know, but they seem so laid back and friendly, you know?"

"I'll tell you this: speedsters act that way simply because they know that they're powerful. Could you imagine someone with that type of power _with_ a bad attitude to match?"

Artemis took that into consideration; her and most of her team were all taken down singlehandedly by a woman with superhuman speed. If she was just toying with Baywatch and Quick, how it be if she were to get serious? The blonde archer grimaced.

"And remember, speedsters are very capable guardians. They take care of their cities with little to no interference from the League. In spite of their friendly attitude and sometimes annoying tendencies, speedsters are not to be trifled with."

The Black Canary thought about what she said. She may be known as one of the Justice League's most skilled hand-to-hand combatants, but even she would be hesitant to fight the Flash one-on-one. She, along with the other members, knew what the Flash was capable of when the time called for it.

"Well, I'm just making sure you're ok Artemis. I'll see you around," Dinah finished as she walked off, leaving the Green Arrow protege to her thoughts.

* * *

**This story is really starting to grow on me! Thanks to all my supporters. You are asterous!**

**Now Wally knows Jesse's secret. Dun dun dun! What will happen next! Tune in next time for another episode of Epinephrine. Same Flash time, same Flash channel.**

**Just kidding, leave reviews! :)**


	6. Filler: The Sensational Jesse Quick

**Flushing, Queens**

**08:32 pm**

Jesse decided to forgo coming home so early and decided to speed around the streets of New York before it got too late. But there was another reason why she was running around at this time of night. It was to clear her mind of what had transpired a few hours ago. She was really intent on keeping her knowledge of the speed formula all to herself, hoping no one else would find out. Before he died, her father warned her of the possibilities of what could happen if the wrong forces found out a way to gain access to the Speed Force, and needless to say, it scared her. In spite of that, she felt that she could trust Wally, even though she had known him for a short time. Being a fellow speedster, she somehow knew that she could trust the red-head with the valuable information.

_'Hope I ain't wrong about that,'_ the blonde girl thought to herself as she continued speeding through the dark, not as crowded streets of Flushing.

"Z25Y(2AB)6," she said, slowing herself down some, preferring to walk around now. She walked past a few blocks when she spotted a black haired man, Italian probably, running away from a woman who was screaming out in panic.

"Somebody stop that bum, he's got my purse!" the lady shouted out, hoping someone, anyone, would answer her calls.

Jesse, safely hidden in an alley, wondered if she should spring into action. "Well, Batman said that there wouldn't be any missions for a week, and this is my city, all five boroughs of it. Aw, what the hell, it shouldn't hurt," she whispered to herself. "3X2(9YZ)4A!"

The dark haired man ran from intersection to intersection, thinking that he would be safe from prying eyes. As he continued to run, eventually into a parking lot, all of a sudden, he tripped and fell.

On the ground in pain, he looked up to see a blonde haired girl wearing a red shirt with a weird black symbol on it, a black mask, and yellow short-shorts.

"You know, in the future, if you really wanna succeed as a mugger, don't dress like a mugger man," Jesse sniped, commenting on the man's leather jacket and jeans.

"You a cop?" the mugger asked, causing Jesse to roll her eyes.

"You serious? You really think I'm a cop? Cop in a skintight red shirt and yellow shorts? You know you-you," she began, grabbing the guy by the collar. "You got the mind of a scholar, I was really hopin' for more than a typical bad guy response, and you gave it to me." She let the man go, who then proceeded to crawl away. "That's right, crawl over there, good thinkin'."

As he crawled, he looked to back to see Jesse not there. 'Thank God that's over,' he thought.

Then, he stood up and saw the speedster again. "Stay back," he warned, pulling out a switchblade.

Jesse grinned. 'I think I'm just gonna troll him for a little bit.' "Oh please no! Not my weakness! My weakness is small, non-threatenin' knives. Anything but knives," she said while speaking in a mock-scared voice, holding her hands up. She sped over and quickly knocked the blade out of his hands. "Oh that was so simple."

"How'd you do that," the mugger asked, clearly frightened.

"I have my ways," she said cryptically. The sound of police sirens rang in the air as Jesse subdued the man.

"Yo! It's New York Finest here! Hey boys!" Jesse called out to the one cop car that was rolling by.

"Don't worry, he's not goin' anywhere," she assured.

"FREEZE! YOU IN THE SLUTTY OUTFIT!" one of the officers said pointing his gun at Jesse.

"You serious?" Jesse questioned incredulously, raising her hands.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

Jesse lowered her hands to her sides. "No one seems to understand the concept of the mask," she snarked, walking toward the officer.

The cop fired off a few shots, but to his surprise, Jesse caught the bullets with little effort. "I just did 85 percent of your job, and this is how you repay me?!" Jesse Quick complained. After hearing the cop call for back-up, she quickly sped off. "AND MY OUTFIT IS NOT SLUTTY!"

'_'Eh, with how slow they are, they'll never find me,'_ she thought, running back to her home in Long Island City.

* * *

**Central City, Missouri**

**Around the same time.**

The Flash and Kid Flash were on one of the many rooftops of Central City, with the older speedster teaching, or trying to teach, Wally one of his many moves.

"Come on Wally! You're not even trying," the older hero said, his body vibrating at a fast pace. He stared back at his nephew, who's nose was beginning to bleed out.

"Aw, not again!" Wally said while holding his nose.

Barry shook his head in slight frustration. He had been trying to teach Wally how to vibrate his molecules for a while, and ever since he heard about what happened with Young Justice's mysterious foe, he pushed Wally into learning more and more. But Wally seemed to be more distracted than usual.

And Barry was seriously thinking about telling the entire truth about the Speed Force to his protege. He remembers his talk with Jay Garrick.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey Jay, it's Barry. We need to talk," Barry said into the phone._

_Jay Garrick, or Flash I, groaned into the other line. "You have any idea what time it is?"_

_"I'm quite aware of that. Listen Jay, Wally may be dreaming of the Speed Force."_

_This got the older man's attention. "Are you sure Barry?"_

_"Don't know yet. He said he dreamed of a world where everything moved fast and that it was so beautiful."_

_"From my experience-"_

_"Which is a lot I might add," Barry joked._

_"Are you calling me old?" Flash I threatened._

_"You said it, not me."_

_"Anyway, it could be a visual manifestation of the Speed Force. Don't remember exactly what it looked like though."_

_"Yeah. Oh, and Jay?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Think I should tell him?"_

_"That you're basically the Speed Force? All I can say is this: do what you think is right Barry." And with that, the conversation ended._

_(End Flashback)_

"Wally? Are you feeling alright, man?" he asked.

"Not right now I'm not," he said, alluding to his bloody nose.

"I don't know Wall, you seem a little distracted lately."

"Oh it's nothing Uncle Bear-Bear," the red head reassured.

Barry furrowed his eyebrows in response. "Alright Wally, what's going on?"

"N-nothi-"

"Don't give me that. You're hiding something, I know it, and you know it."

"W-what?"

"You only call me Uncle Bear-Bear when something is wrong." He stepped closer to Wally. "Come on champ, tell me what it is."

Wally sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Look, you know about Jesse right?"

"Your new teammate?"

"Yeah. A few hours ago, she let me in on an interesting secret."

"Which is?" the Flash pried.

Kid Flash cleared his throat. "Thatshehasamathformulaforacc essingthespeedforce."

Barry sure was glad he knew the speedster language. "Areyouserious? Amathformulaforthespeedforce ?"

"NojokeUncleFlashit'strue."

"WeshouldprobablytellBatmanab outthis."

Barry thought about this for a second; no, no he couldn't tell the Bats.

"It'sasecretthatshouldbekepybetw eenthespeedsters."

Wally decided to switch back to normal English. "Maybe you're right."

"Yeah. Come on Walls, let's go back home," Barry finished. The two speed demons sped back to their home.

* * *

**The first part is how Jesse fights crime in Queens. Some of the dialogue may ring a bell. :)**

**Read and review.**


	7. Issues Resolved

**Hello there, simple civilians! I am back with another chapter of Epinephrine! This is not a filler, it's the main story! There's not gonna be much action in this chapter because it's all about...Artemis and Jesse! Yeah-uh!**

**Phew. Now that that's out of my system, read everyone!**

* * *

"Holy shit Wall, move to the left! No ya idiot! Your left!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

"Well it's not enough!"

"You think you can do better?!"

"I know I can. Move!"

This was the dialogue between two certain speedsters as they were lounging in the living room of Mt. Justice playing Sonic Generations. Some of the team members were gone; Kaldur had business to attend to in Atlantis with Aquaman, Megan was with Martian Manhunter, and Superboy was...being Superboy somewhere else. Honestly, they don't know what's wrong with him. This left only Wally, Jesse, Robin, and Artemis at their safe haven.

"Give me that damn controller," Jesse hissed, snatching the game device out of the red-head's hands.

"Hey! Don't have to snatch from me. Meanie," Wally pouted. The quick (no pun intended) blonde stuck her tongue out at him.

At that moment, Robin and Artemis entered the living room together. Wally got up and ran to his 'best effing bro.'

"Hey there my little brother of aster!" Wally announced dramatically.

"My big brother of aster! You ready to get traught?" Robin asked smirking.

Wally raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's the occasion Rob?"

"I just got the entire series of Batman: The Animated Series."

The red haired jokester of the team's eyes bulged out comically. "Th-the whole series?"

"The whole series," the 'ninja' reassured.

"Pfft. Geeks," Artemis commented.

"Oh shut up, we know how much of a fan you are of 'Arrow'," Robin retaliated. How dare she mock them for liking B:TAS!

"That's because that show is freaking awesome," Artemis countered back, smirking the whole way.

"Man, that's beca-no, no I will not let you get in the way of our B:TAS time! Come my brother of aster! I'll leave you two lovely ladies alone," Wally finished as he grabbed Robin and sped off to the big computer in Mt. Justice, leaving a very awkward, tense scene.

The archer in her civvies looked at the game that Jesse was playing. "Ew, you play Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Jesse asked defensively. She remembered how Artemis treated her after her first mission, like it was wrong to stick up for Wally.

Artemis bothered not to answer, thinking that she wasn't worth wasting her breath on. Jesse switched the game off and sat there on the couch nervously. 'Man this is so awkward,' she thought to herself. She looked over at Artemis, who was busy getting herself some soda.

"Yo Artemis? Can you get me some too?" the blonde speedster asked.

"Hmph, get it yourself Quick," the other blonde bit back.

"I was just askin', sheesh," Jesse defended. 'Now I know what Wall was talkin' about.'

The two blonde girls sat there, the atmosphere very tense and not to mention very hopelessly awkward. While Artemis was satisfied with it being this way, Jesse sure wasn't.

'Alright, take a deep breath Chambers. She is on your team after all, so the least you can do is try to talk to her.'

"So uh-Artemis? How's...life?" she asked sheepishly.

"Life?" Artemis questioned.

"Yeah. Life?"

"It's fine," the grey eyed girl grunted.

Jesse huffed in frustration. "Alright Art, what's wrong?"

"What?"

"Why're ya actin' so mean toward me?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'm not being mean toward anyone, Quick!"

"Oh really?"

"Alright, except with Baywatch, b-but he messed me up," Artemis tried to defend.

"If I recall correctly, he saved you!"

"Whatever. Like I said, I didn't need saving. And it's none of your business Quick."

"Can ya stop callin' me that? I have a first name, ya know!" Jesse said, clearly agitated. The shorter blonde crossed her arms.

"You dooooo? Ohhh, 'Quick has a first name,' nyeh," Artemis snarked. "Big whoop."

"I asked this before, and I'll ask it again: what's ya deal?"

"_You_ are my deal Quick," Artemis admitted.

"Me? What the hell did I do?"

"You just-you just-rrrrghh! You don't get it do you?" Artemis said in an annoyed tone.

"No. Care to explain?" Jesse snarked. Artemis frowned and crossed her arms.

"You know what, yeah! You just magically show up on the team and suddenly you're all buddy-buddy with everyone, and no one seems to have any suspicion towards you."

"Maybe because I'm actually _nice_ to people instead of all closed off like you're being," Jesse stated.

"You got everyone to like you immediately, but I had to prove that I wasn't some cheap replacement."

At hearing this, Jesse thought for a minute. Wally had told her the story of Spee-er, Red Arrow; how he was Wally's best friend who got tired of being a so-called sidekick to Green Arrow and left, turning his back on both Wally and Robin. The blonde speedster never understood how Wally still liked Red Arrow after that. Jesse despised people like that, makes her wanna find him and give him a black eye.

"Listen, you're not a cheap replacement Artemis. You're just as valuable to this team like any other member," Jesse reassured.

"You-you really think so?"

"Of course I do. I mean without you, who's gonna boss the boys around like an Amazon warrior queen? No offense to Wonder Woman, of course," Jesse said.

Artemis laughed a little. "Haha! That is true!"

"Not to mention, the way ya use that bow and arrow is kinda cool, and also you're a great fighter," Jesse added.

"Evident whenever I manage to beat Robin or Baywatch," Artemis boasted.

"Ya haven't beaten me yet," the speed girl reminded with a grin.

"We will have our rematch. I was just overconfident," Artemis defended. Then, she just froze for a second. "Wow Quick, are we actually...having a conversation?"

"I guess we are," the taller girl shrugged. A few more minutes of silence passed between the two females.

"So...you and Wally, huh?" Jesse asked.

"Wh-what about me and Baywatch?" the archer girl said with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you two argue a lot of the time."

"Only because he's so annoying!" Artemis ranted.

Jesse smirked, clearly enjoying this. "Ya kinda like him, don't ya?"

"N-no I don't," stammered the grey eyed blonde.

"Then why are ya blushin'?"

Artemis put her hands to her face and felt that it was warm. She sighed in defeat.

"I guess there's no denying it, huh?"

"Nope," Jesse said proudly.

"Fine, I guess I like Baywatch," Artemis mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I like Baywatch, ok?" Artemis said louder. She inched closer to the speedster. "If you tell anyone..."

"Trust me, I'm not gonna spill a word to anyone," Jesse reassured, holding her hands up as a peace offering.

Artemis exhaled in relief. "Thanks for that. You know, maybe you're not so bad after all...Jesse."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

A red haired woman with a lightning bold across her face looked over her subjects. "You may be wondering why I assembled all of you right now? It's because the almighty Savitar has given me-given _us_ a way to be one with the Speed Force." She paced around the group of people slowly and calmly. "Just a few days ago, I fought the speedster known as Kid Flash. But there is an added bonus to that: there is also a new speedster known as Jesse Quick. I can sense something valuable within her, I just don't know it yet." She stopped pacing and pointed to a few people in the crowd.

"Your mission is to find these two...annoyances and bring them to me. Do whatever it takes to find them: murder, arson, I don't care. Then, once you've managed to find them, I will find out _everything_ that they know, even what the blonde one is hiding. If you fail your mission...heh, you might as well kiss your life goodbye. Is that understood?" No one said a word. "I said, is that understood?!"

"YES LADY SAVITAR," the crowd said all together.

"Good. Now go and find them." And with that, most of the crowd left, searching for the two heroes.

Lady Savitar stared at a painting of a man with blue hair and a golden face plate and bowed to it. "Soon, Lord Savitar. Soon I will become one with the Speed Force and bring you back. Only then will you rule the world."

* * *

**Uh-oh. Looks like a storm's coming for our heroes. What will happen next?**

**Read and Review. May the Speed Force be with you all!**

**:D**


	8. Troubles a Brewing!

**Hello there my fellow readers! I present you with another chapter of my epic Epinephrine. I've been thinking of doing a sequel after finishing this. I've already got the title down, Thyroxine, but what should the plot be about? Any ideas? Any at all? Oh, well, might as well get on with the story then.**

* * *

**YJ Mission Room 06:30 p.m**

"Batman, did you call us in here for another mission," Kaldur asked. The protector of Gotham shook his head as he stood in front of the team of proteges.

"It's not about that. I've just dug up some new information on who this Lady Savitar character is," he replied. The teams reactions varied; Kaldur had a thoughtful look on his face, Miss M had a worried look on her face, Robin simply nodded, Artemis and Superboy scowled, and Kid Flash and Jesse Quick's eyes widened.

"Who is she Bats? We gotta know," Kid Flash emphasized.

The Dark Knight sighed as he continued. "Her name is Christina Alexandrova. Apparently she and two others were test subjects in Russia on a serum based on superhuman speed. Christina had spent most of her life as an assassin for a unit called Blue Trinity before being discharged on the grounds of 'questionable activity.' She escaped Russia and came to America, where she was quickly arrested and put in jail."

"Wait a minute, did you know about this beforehand?" Superboy asked.

"I didn't, surprisingly," he admitted. "Bottom line: she escaped from jail, and has since gone off the radar. I'm guessing this is when she took up the name Lady Savitar."

But that leaves us only one question," Robin began. "Who is Savitar?"

Batman shook his head. "I don't know."

"How could you not know?!" questioned Kid Flash. "You're Batman!"

"Just because I'm Batman doesn't mean I have all the answers Wally," Batman said amusedly. "Anyways, I want you all to be cautious, especially you Kid Flash and Jesse Quick. She could be anywhere out there, plotting her next move." And with that, the Batman disappeared into the Zeta beam.

"Wally?" Miss M said.

"Yeah Megalicious?"

"Did you say that this Lady Savitar character wanted to 'steal your speed'?"

"Yeah? You know what it means babe?"

Jesse elbowed her red-haired friend. "Ow! Anyways, what's the answer?"

"I do not. You may want to elaborate on that," M'gann said before walking toward Superboy.

"Wow, Baywatch, never thought you would have someone hunting _you_ down," Artemis commented.

"Well, maybe I'm just that awesome," Kid Flash announced vainly. Jesse rolled her eyes.

"Wall, this is serious! She could be out there anywhere, watchin' us right now; we can't be jokin' about this, man."

Wally sighed. "I know Jess, I'm just-I'm trying to lift our spirits up."

"I understand. Look Wall, our best move is to try and stick together all right?" Jesse assured. She did not want a repeat of what happened with their first encounter with Lady Savitar. Had the team not arrived, she probably would have killed them both.

"I guess you're right Jesse. I don't know what might happen if we run into that crazy chick again."

"I don't either and I definitely don't wanna find out," she answered. Then, Wally got an idea from the top of his head.

"Hey Jesse?"

"Yo?"

"You wanna meet the Flash?" Wally asked with a grin. The reaction the green eyed red-head was expecting...was the one he got.

"Do I?!" Jesse squealed while shaking Wally by the shoulders. After a few seconds of realizing what she was doing, she stopped with an embarrassed flush on her face. "I'm sorry Wall, I didn't mean to be like thatandyaseetheFlashismyidol andI-"

"Jesse, you're speed talking again," Wally laughed. "Come on, I'll introduce you to him."

"You know what Wall?"

"Yeah babe?"

"What did I say about calling me babe?"

"I'm just messing with you," Wally cleared out.

"Anyway, why don't we just race there?" Jesse said.

Wally seemed to take this into consideration. "Sounds like a good idea, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to-" was all he got out before the blonde speed girl took off.

"Hey, no fair!" Wally complained, catching up behind her. The two ran down the mountain and began to cross a multitude of states, those of which were Georgia, Alabama, Mississippi, and Louisiana.

"I knew you were fast, but I never knew it was this fast," Wally said, narrowly avoiding an alligator in one of Louisiana's swamps.

"Well, like I told your girlfr-I mean Artemis, don't count ya chickens before they hatch," she boasted as they were approaching the border between Louisiana and Arkansas. "3x2(9yz)4a!" Jesse called out, gaining a boost of speed.

"Oh no, you are not about to beat me there," Wally reassured himself. In a few seconds, they crossed into Arkansas, in Wally's opinion "The most hickish state ever." The red-haired Flash protege sped up faster than usual before he and Jesse entered the state of Missouri, home to his Central City. As the two sped across sidewalks and intersections, Jesse noticed that there was a giant statue of the Flash next to a fountain.

"Wow, there's actually a statue of the Flash here?" she asked.

"Yeah. Cool isn't it?" Kid Flash answered back.

"It is. Wish they liked superheroes better in Queens," the blonde haired speedster vocalized. Wally frowned at hearing that. _'How could people not like superheroes? They potentially risk their lives to protect others and ask for nothing in return! Not to mention their powers are cool! How could people not take well to superheroes?!'_ He decided to ask Jesse about it later as he came to a complete stop.

"Here we are," Wally stated. "This is my block Jess."

"You don't say. Which ones your house?"

Wally pointed to a white house that had some extra coloring thrown in. "That one. Come on, my Uncle Flash is gonna love you."

Jesse smiled widely, barely able to contain her glee. As they approached Wally's house the red-haired speedster noticed something off: one of the windows was broken. His eyes widened.

"Oh no!" Wally exclaimed.

"I think someone broke in," Jesse concluded. With no hesitation, the two went in and found Wally's house to be in shambles; pictures were knocked down, the walls had scratches on them, bottles were broken, tables were overturned, cabinets were opened, and there were objects scattered everywhere.

"What the hell? Who could have done this?" Wally panicked.

Jesse walked over broken glass and other scattered objects before coming across a brick with a sheet of paper. "I think this might explain it perfectly," the blonde New Yorker said, picking up the sheet of paper.

_I've found you speedsters. Now, I'm gonna have to take you out._

_-L.S._

Kid Flash and Jesse Quick looked at each other before saying simultaneously "Lady Savitar!"

They both exited Wally's home with worried looks on their faces. The red-haired speedster pulled out his phone. "Hello, Uncle Barry, it's Wally! You're at the Garricks? Well look our house was broken into-" was what he got out before the phone hung up.

"What did he say Walls?"

"He's comin' in about 3,2,1.." and a streak of red appeared next to Wally as soon as he finished counting.

"Oh my God who's existence I question, th-the Flash," Jesse said in awe, finally able to meet her idol. The one thing that slightly disappointed her was that he wasn't that much taller than her (she's 5'10 and the Flash is 6'0).

The Scarlet Speedster looked at the blonde girl. "You must be the Jesse girl that Wally talks about so often."

She nodded. "Look, your house was broken into and I fou-"

Jesse was interrupted by a beep from her communicator. "What's going on Batman?"

"We've got some trouble near Gotham Jesse. We just saw Lady Savitar and then she just ran off, but not before bringing in her...reinforcements," the Dark Knight said.

"Oh what?! She has help," Wally complained.

"You two get over there, I'll catch up," the Flash said.

"But Uncle Barry-"

"It won't take long. I'll be there in a Flash," he reassured. Wally and Jesse nodded before taking off, leaving streaks of yellow and red.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**07:24 p.m**

The Boy Wonder narrowly dodged a knife blow as he used his bo-staff to sweep the black-clad henchman's legs from under him and swipe at his face.

If there was a phrase to sum up how the battle was going, in Robin's words, it was 'not whelming.' And boy was he right. There was an entire army of black clad, soldier like thugs and hoodlums that continually kept attacking the team. And the worst part: they were pretty adept at combat, and didn't seem to be aware of the terminology of 'stay down.' Kaldur and Artemis combined their ice and arrows, M'gann continued to fight with her telekinesis, and Superboy was ruthlessly punching his way through them. They just kept on getting back up and getting back up; it was a mystery even to Batman.

Speaking of which, the protector of Gotham was currently locked in battle with Lady Savitar, whom he had to admit...was currently keeping him on his toes. He could not think for a second to plan out his next move or grab any of his gadgets because she was constantly there. Her patterns were swift and unpredictable, something he had not encountered since his last fight with Bane. In all honesty, this woman fighting with him could probably give assassins from the League of Shadows a run for their money.

Lady Savitar landed another roundhouse kick to Batman's face. "I've told you already, I've no quarrel with you. All I want is their speed!"

Batman quickly recovered and attempted a sweep kick, only for her to speed out of the way and attempt to get in a few speed punches, only for Batman to slide underneath her legs. "I can't allow that to happen Christina."

The evil, red-haired speed demoness' eyes widened at the use of her real name. "If that's the way you want it," she shrugged and sped toward the Dark Knight, dealing out multiple blows that were too quick even for him to react to. A few seconds later, he was on the ground, panting and moderately bloody.

Lady Savitar shook her head in disappointment. "I was hoping you'd at least be a challenge."

After uttering this, the red-headed former spy was greeted with another attempt from the Bat-themed hero to disable her, only for her to speed behind him and knock him back down again. She grabbed the Batman by the collar and held two vibrating fingers near his temple. "If you don't tell me where they are, I'm going to have to scramble your brain, huh?" she threatened.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Give me ideas!**

**Read and Review! :)**


	9. Jesse's Detour and Flash's First Strike

**Hello Speed Force believers, I'm back! I've been suffering from a little bit of writer's block but I've recovered. And there's some things I wanna clear up before I start this chappie.**

**To those who think I may be overpowering the speedsters, I'm portraying them in a more realistic manner. If you were to fight someone with superhuman speed, do you honestly think you could win? No. These are people who can move faster than you can think, and are vastly unpredictable, which only adds to how dangerous they can really be. And just look at the JLU episode 'The Great Brain Robbery.' There you go.**

**I'm done with my rant now guys, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**With Wally and Jesse**

The two speed demons were currently running off to the Dark Knight's habitat in a streak of yellow and red. They had already passed through Illinois and Indiana.

"You really think Miss Crazy is serious about stealing our speed?" Kid Flash said.

"I don't know, she could be talking about us or the drug she's probably on," Jesse Quick snarked.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Oh har har Jess, although I wouldn't put it past her. God what's taking Uncle Flash so long."

"For being the fastest man alive, he sure does take his sweet ass time doesn't he?"

"You'd be surprised Jesse," the flirt confirmed.

Jesse was brought back by the problem at hand. "You think the Batman's close to beating her already?"

The speed duo pondered this for a second and reached their conclusion.

"Well he_ is_ Batman, Jesse. I'm sure he's already concocted some backup plan that he pulls out of his ass."

"You're right on the dot there kiddo." Another red streak pulled up from behind the two, which was revealed to be the Scarlet Speedster himself.

"What took you so long?" Wally announced irritably. The Flash smirked knowingly.

"You know me Wally, always taking my sweet ass time as Jesse puts it," he joked.

Jesse blushed in slight embarrassment and the three continued their trek to Gotham, eventually passing through the Ohio-West Virginia line. As they ran, the blonde speedster girl came to a realization.

"Um guys? If those goons knew where you lived, you don't think-"

The Flash and his red-haired sidekick looked at each other and gave a simultaneous "I don't know Jesse."

The tall girl's eyes widened. "Oh no! Ma!"

She sped up in front of the Scarlet Speedster and Kid Flash. "Where you going Jesse?"

"A little detour guys. 3x2(9yz)4a!"

"Wait Jesse!" the Flash called out, to no avail.

She called out her famous formula and sped off past them, leaving them behind in a streak of red.

"You think she'll be okay Flash," his protege wondered. Even though he knew Jesse for such a short amount of time, he was beginning to look at her as the sister he never had...

"Come on Wall, we gotta hurry on over to Gotham!" the older speed demon reminded his protege. The two continued their journey toward the wolves' den of criminals.

* * *

**Long Island City, Queens**

BAM! One down from a punch.

POW! WHAM! Two down from one roundhouse kick to the faces.

These were the actions concerning Libby Lawrence, better known as Liberty Belle, near her home. She had just come back and definitely was not expecting a bunch of black-clad idiots to be trying and invade her haven. Needless to say, the former super heroine quickly sprung into action, using her super strength to take down as many mooks as possibly. The only issue was that they somehow managed to keep recovering.

"Jesus, you guys must be made outta steel or somethin'," Liberty Belle commented while driving a guys face into the floor. As soon as she stood back up, she nearly received a knife slash across the face. Had it not been for her reflexes still being in tact, she would have gotten the worst makeover in history. The older (SLIGHTLY!) superheroine disarmed the guy and did the tiger claw move to his eyes, causing him to scream out in pain.

"It's safe to say that guy's probably blind now," she remarked while simultaneously holding another guy against the wall. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Ultimately, her strength would not be enough to hold them off as there were too many to fight and hold at bay.

ZZZZZIIIPPP

The sound of wind blowing occured as a streak of red was laying down the thugs that surrounded Liberty Belle with speed and grace. The red blur continued knocking into guys with a ricochet-like sound following through.

"Ma!" Jesse Quick exclaimed, sprinting over to her downed mother, who was panting out of exhaustion. "Z25Y(2AB)6!" She slowed herself down to a halt.

"Hey Jesse. Look I'm fine alright," Libby reassured.

"Don't seem fine to me," the younger blonde retorted.

"Oh come on! Former heroine remember?"

"Yeah, _former_," Jesse Quick said, placing emphasis on the final word. "Anyways, did they take anything?"

"Not that I know of sweetie. Might wanna check it out."

The blonde speedster nodded and quickly checked almost very single room of their apartment, save for her own. When Jesse looked on her desk, she noticed something important missing.

"Shit! Dad's journal!" she exclaimed.

She ran back to the room where most of the scuffle took place and helped Liberty Belle up.

"They've got the journal Ma!"

"What? His journal?!"

"Yeah."

The older blonde woman's eyes widened. "D-do you know what this means Jesse?"

"I do." Jesse soon walked over to one of the downed henchmen who looked like he was trying to make a silent escape.

"The hell ya doin' in Queens huh?" she questioned fiercely. The thug, who was bleeding from the mouth, smirked maliciously, not uttering a word.

"Come on, talk ya little broke down son of a bitch!"

While he refused to talk, Jesse realized she would have to take a more drastic approach. She brandished her left hand as a gun and held two vibrating fingers to his chest.

"You know if I were you, I'd do what she says," Liberty Belle added.

"Our high priestess will deal with you and the others quite...creatively," the black-clad mook said. He took out what appeared to be a blade.

"WAIT-" Jesse exclaimed to no avail. He had already stabbed himself in the stomach.

"I've revealed too much," he said, bleeding out. All it took was a few more seconds before the black-clad guy was no more.

Jesse and Libby's eyes widened in terror at the act of his suicide. In all of her years fighting as Liberty Belle, the older woman never expected to witness someone commit murder against themself right before her eyes. Jesse also felt the same; while she knew that being a hero meant seeing some crazy shit, she didn't expect it to be this...unexpected.

"Sweet buttery Jesus," Libby whispered in astonishment. Jesse went over to the man's body and checked his pockets to see if he had stolen anything; turns out the thing in his left pocket was the journal of Johnny Quick.

"Huh, turns out he had it all along," the Queens girl said, surprised.

Jesse recomposed herself when her communicator went off. "Jesse? You there?"

"Yeah Flash. They got my house too. And something important."

"Jesse, speed back over to Gotham now," Flash finished.

"On my way." Jesse signed off and was ready to speed away before she was interrupted.

"Jesse where are you going?"

The blue eyed speedster looked toward her mother with a smile. "Fightin' crime."

* * *

**Back at Gotham City**

For once in the Dark Knight's life he felt completely...hopeless with this red haired speed demon's fingers vibrating against his temple. He was THE Batman, how could he have not been able to land a single hit on her. Even when he fought the Flash in spars he managed to get a few good hits; sometimes eben defeating him completely. Then it struck him; Lady Savitar is not like Flash or any other good speedster. She wasn't afraid of holding back her powers like Flash and Kid Flash did, and she would be willing to do whatever she wanted with them, even commit murder in the blink of an eye.

He remembered one of his contingency plans that he never mentioned to the League. If the Flash were to ever go rogue, he could strike him with a vibrating bullet which would not only counter a speedster's phasing power, but cause them to have epileptic seizures at the speed of light.

He pulled out one of his bat gadgets stealthily and pulled the trigger...only for it to have no effect on her.

Lady Savitar moved her vibrating fingers from Batman's temple and showed off her clenched left hand; when she relaxed it, a bullet fell to the ground with a metallic sound. She laughed with arrogance.

"You honestly think I wouldn't predict that you would use that kind of move on me. Hmph." She looked down at the Dark Knight. "No matter how crafty you may be, you can't hope to be able to think on the same level that I can." She stood over the Batman, ready to strike again.

"But I can!" A streak of red bumped into the blue clad evil speedster and launched her away from Batman.

"Yo Bats!" the Scarlet Speedster exclaimed to his downed friend. "You ok?" he asked while helping him up.

"Where's Kid Flash?" Batman asked.

Flash rolled his eyes. "Helping the others."

Batman looked on stoically and pushed past the Flash to go help the younger heroes in the making.

"'Gee thanks for saving my life Flash," he said to himself, mocking the Dark Knight's famous voice. "Eh, no problem Bats," he finished.

The Crimson Comet sprinted toward the spot where he knocked Lady Savitar down. "What do you say lady? Want a shot at the title?"

The red-haired female speed demoness did not hesitate as she sped toward the fastest man alive and started exchanging blows with him. Flash, being as fast as he is, did not fall victim to the blows as his other teammates did. They were locked in battle at hyper speed. Flash got a shot in at the forehead while also narrowly avoiding a vibrating fist to the chest. His feet were swept from under him, but quickly recovered, only to get a high-paced roundhouse kick to the face. Lady Savitar reveled in her first strike against the Flash before being elbowed in the side. She groaned in slight pain and sped a few fet away from him.

"Heh, had enough yet?" Flash bragged. Lady Savitar quickly recomposed herself.

"Please, I'm just getting started."

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 9 of Epinephrine.**

**Oh, and for those of you who don't know what Lady Savitar looks like, here's an image of her.**

** lady-flash/29-19087/all-images/108-215362/lady_flash_2/105-792642/**


	10. Flash's Dilemma and Wally's Rescue

**I'M BACK BITCHEZ! And I've got a whole new concept to advance the story! Enjoy this new chappie! :) And leave reviews while you're at it!**

* * *

**Previously on Epinephrine...**

_"Heh, had enough yet?" Flash bragged. Lady Savitar quickly recomposed herself._

_"Please, I'm just getting started."_

* * *

**Still in Gotham City**

The Russian speed mistress was currently playing a game of cat and mouse with Flash as they zipped around the dark streets of Gotham. The Flash was determined to keep her somewhere near the team, that way he could have more help if he was in bigger trouble, not that he wasn't having enough trouble. This woman was every bit experienced, probably more so, with her speed than he was. And also, those fighting moves; it felt like he was facing off against Black Canary if she had superhuman speed.

'Hmm, the Speed Force is strong in this one,' Lady Savitar calculated as she vibrated her molecules to phase past a building.

"She didn't even cause unstable resonance," the Scarlet Speedster observed astonishingly. Because he couldn't use this ability without possibly killing someone or causing more damage, he had to speed around the building.

He spotted the woman in a blue blur. "You never seem to give up, do you clown boy?"

Flash gritted his teeth at the woman's words; no one made fun of his suit! No one!

"Tellmewheredidyoulearntophas ewithoutcausingresonance!" Barry shouted in the speedster language.

"Isn'titobviousfool? Mypowersareevolving, andonceIgetmorespeedthey'llevolveevenfurther!" she bragged. Tired of playing cat and mouse, the evil red-haired speed girl vibrated her fists and came at Flash with lethal intent.

Flash, ready for another round of fisticuffs, ducked and dodged the vibrating fists and got some precise shots in at her torso and one good punch in at her face, causing her to spit out blood. She swept his feet out from underneath him and gave another roundhouse kick subsequently.

"Noneofyou'heroes'hasevermademebleedbefore."

Flash shrugged in response. "Well, there'safirsttimeforeverythinglady ."

"That'sgoingtocostyouverygreatlySc arletSpeedster."

"Sorry, don't have my credit card on me for that one," the aforementioned hero snarked, dealing out another punch to her face. Christina (Lady Savitar) leaned back and spun around to dish out a really devastating punch to the Flash's groin, faster than his reflexes took to react. He screamed out in pain.

"Oh my God-who's-existence-I-question! Cheater!" he squeaked out at the low blow.

Christina smirked, obviously enjoying his pain. "WhereIcomefrom, youdowhateverittakestogetwha tyouwant," she admitted casually.

"Now I'm tired of playing games," she finalized, readying herself for another blitz. Flash immediately went into fight-or-flight mode.

He recovered quickly and rammed into her at full speed, causing Lady Savitar to collide with a brick wall.

"Y-you bastard," she groaned horribly.

"Heh, and then some," the Flash quipped. Assuming that she was down for the count, he grabbed his communicator.

"Bats, I got her. She's down."

The Caped Crusader coughed on the other line, obviously still recovering from his injuries. "We'll be on our way as soon as Jesse comes."

Flash wondered where the newest addition to the team was. "Alright. Just don't take too long." He flicked it off and turned around, satisfied with the work he had done.

"What did she mean by powers evolving? And also, get more speed?" he pondered. It sounded crazy what the woman had said, but with all the things he's seen as a hero, it shouldn't surprise him.

As he turned his back to take his mind off of what transpired, he felt an intensely sharp pain in his lower abdomen.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" the forensic scientist bellowed as he fell to the ground in extreme physical discomfort. He felt something being taken out of him and turned around to see the blue and black clad female holding a blood stained, golden knife with a lightning bolt pattern.

"Shit!" he swore, not expecting her to pull a move like that.

Christina held the knife up...and licked the blood off very slowly, inwardly freaking Flash out.

"You're worthy also," she concluded with a grin on her visage.

"Worthy of what?"

She did not answer as she held the Crimson Speed Demon by his collar and vibrated her left fist. She put her left fist through his chest area, with him screaming the entire time. To the Flash, it felt like he was having some sort of super speed seizure.

* * *

**In the Sphere (Bioship)**

The team plus an injured Batman was currently setting off toward the Flash's last location in Gotham City. The Boy Wonder sat beside his worse for wear mentor in obvious concern.

"What the hell happened Bruce?" he asked, momentarily forgetting about the usage of code names with the Dark Knight.

Batman groaned as she shifted slightly. "I'm not so sure Robin. Her movements were too damned fast for me, I could barely react. And my contingency plan didn't work out so well either."

At hearing this, the young partner's eyes widened slightly; he knew all about his 'sort of' father's contingency plans, even the one's toward the League. But he never imagined that one of his plans could ever fail. They always worked. Always.

"It was like she was anticipating my every move, just waiting for the right moment to strike. She did, with brutal efficiency," Batman finished off.

"Well, what's our next move Batman?"

"I don't know."

This statement perplexed the Boy Wonder. "Wait-you mean, not yet right?"

"I'm not even sure about that declaration," he pointed out.

Meanwhile, the others were all holding up in there usual ways: Connor was ranting and Kaldur were holding in his emotions but one could sense that the hydrokinetic held feelings of uncertainty.

"This speedster woman managed to defeat Batman Kaldur! Batman of all people!"

"Superboy calm down!"

"How can I?! If she managed to defeat the unstoppable Batman, who knows how many others she could defeat effortlessly!"

"Just because he is Batman does not make him invincible. He is only a human being, you know," Aquaman's protege pointed out.

Connor sighed and composed himself. "I-I know Kaldur. It's just that-"

"It's too much to take in?"

"For the most part, yeah I guess."

M'gann motioned over to the pseudo-Kryptonian. "Connor, listen, don't be too hard on yourself alright," she placated, wrapping her arms around him. After their first encounter, she too had been slightly harder on herself, but quickly snapped to her senses.

"You're right M'gann. Thank you I guess," Connor relented. He really wasn't too good at expressing himself, but by God he's tried.

Artemis, Wally and Jesse all sat together, an awkward air surrounding only the red-haired speedster and the archer.

The girl from Queens cleared her throat. "Artemis, I think Walls has somethin' to say to ya."

"I-I do?" he said uncertainly.

"Yeah, ya do," Jesse pried.

Wally quickly remembered; during the battle after Jesse showed up, there was one henchman who stalked behind him with a knife, apparently poised with lethal intent. Since the science boy wasn't paying attention, it looked like he may have been done for. But he never expected Artemis, the harpy, the girl he loathed, to save his life.

"Oh yeah! So uh, I um...I-I never got to uh, th-thank you for um, you know..."

"Saving your sorry ass again," Artemis finished with a smirk.

"Hey! I don't get into trouble like that a lot, you know!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, but inside, she wished that she could at least be nicer to the speedster. But her damn pride and tough image stood in the way!

"Whatever. Don't ever say I wasn't there for you."

"I would never! And uh, th-thank you for saving my bacon," he said awkwardly.

"No problem," Artemis said, blushing inwardly.

Jesse grinned to herself. 'If we weren't in such a dire situation, I would so be teasing them,' she thought, referencing their nervous behavior around each other.

"And I think you've got something to say to me, little green archer," Jesse reminded.

"What?"

"That I saved your life too?"

"Whatever Jesse. Don't expect it too much," Artemis said, but still appreciating the effort.

"Wouldn't count on it," the blonde, blue eyed speedster sniped good-naturedly.

"Jesse, Artemis, everyone," Kaldur announced. "We're approaching Flash's location. Be ready for anything, got it?"

* * *

The Flash was breathing heavily as Christina took her vibrating hand out of his chest. He wasn't so sure how much more of this he could take.

"What's the matter Scarlet Speedster? I thought you would have more energy than this," she taunted maliciously.

"G-g-go fu-fuck yourself," Flash snarked. Then, he witnessed Christina's eyes glow blue and he felt more pain shoot through him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed out.

* * *

**(Wally's POV)**

We managed to find him. We found Uncle Flash, and by association, we also found that crazy ass Lady Savitar chick. Maybe he's already taken her down and we can all celebrate and have a break from all this superhero biz. Don't get me wrong, I love the biz, but it can get overwhelming sometimes.

M'gann is about to pull up a video feed of Uncle Barry. 'Yes,' I inwardly cheer. He's got her, he's finally defeated her!'

Oh how wrong I was this second. What I saw on that video feed scared the shit out of me. There he was. My Uncle Barry, the hero known as The Flash...was being held up by theat crazy ass lady, screaming wildly, with some kind of blue energy surrounding.

"Flash!" I exclaimed.

"What's happening to him?!" Jesse also exclaimed.

I raised out of my seat and stood on it, reaching for the sun roof of Sphere. "Guys we gotta help him out. M'gann, open it!"

"I can't do that Wally," she answered back.

"Come on M'gann he's hurt out there, we gotta do something," Jesse jumped in.

"We cannot engage her at this second Kid Flash. We may be making things worse if we do," Kaldur tried to reason. The key word being tried.

"He could be dying out there, please, please open the sun roof!" I pleaded desperately.

To my surprise, the sun roof opened up slowly but surely. I looked back to see Superboy, sorry-Connor, with his hand on that button. He nodded at me, which I recognized as his form of saying 'Do what you have to do.'

I poked my head through the roof and saw him, but he was too far away and by the time I got there, he would probably be dead. 'Come on Walls, think, think!' I said to myself. I knew I couldn't ask the others to move closer toward them; they would say it would make things worse. And then, it came to me; I could throw something at Lady Savitar to hold her off, but what though? Kal's ice projectiles would probably evaporate, M'gann's telekinetic barriers already proved to be no match for her, and Jesse has the same issue that I do. Wait a minute! That's it!

I come back down into Sphere and I move toward Artemis. "Give me an arrow Art!"

She looked rather perplexed. "What?"

"I said give me an arrow!"

"Baywatch," she started, "what the hell are you trying to d-"

"Artemis, we don't have much time. Give me a damn arrow!" I forced out, sounding harsher than I usually do.

She reluctantly gave me one and I ran back up to the sun roof.

"Wally, what the heck are you trying to do?" Connor asked me. I didn't even know he could use mild cuss words.

"Just trust me on this," I said. As I peered at the spectacle distanced away from us, I vibrated my arm to give the arrow a little more sustenance, and I launched it with everything I had.

Don't worry Uncle Bear-Bear! You'll get out of this!

* * *

Christina Alexandrova began laughing gleefully; finally she thought. She finally had more power, more speed! And as soon as she got those other speedster kids, she would be able to move into the Speed Force and bring back her speed lord Savitar. And as an added bonus, she would be the fastest woman alive, unchallenged and feared by everyone.

However, her thoughts were interrupted as a sharp, unexpected pain ran through her right leg. Her eyes widened in response to the foreign feeling.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Everyone looked on in equal wonder at the video feed as the arrow Wally had launched straight into the villainous speedster's right leg. In answering to the foreign feeling of having an arrow pierced into your skin, Lady Savitar dropped the Flash, holding her right leg in pain. She looked straight into the video feed and began to limp away, knowing that she couldn't possibly take all of them with an injured leg.

"Whoa, unbelievable!" Robin replied in shock.

"Tell me about it Boy Blunder," Artemis agreed in equal shock.

"Wally, y-you wounded her! You freaking wounded her!" Jesse Quick ranted in astonishment.

"Alright everyone, go get Flash and put him on board," the Dark Knight ordered, slightly wincing in pain. Everyone nodded and landed Sphere right on location. When they all got out, they were greeted with the sight of the downed Scarlet Speedster, who obviously had seen better days.

Wally and Jesse walked toward him, careful not to do anything rash. "Uncle Flash, are you okay?"

The Flash smiled a painful smile. "Cheer up little soldier, I've been thro-Ahhhh!" he groaned, taking his hand off of his stab wound.

"Don't worry Flash, it'll be alright," Jesse said reassuringly. Both speedsters worked together to bring their idol on board, with a worried team staring back at them. Kaldur was the first to speak.

"M'gann! Get us back to Mt. Justice quick!" he ordered. The Martian girl nodded and proceeded to take them back to their home base.

Wally and his best friend Robin sat down together, both having thoughts on what transpired.

"Damn! Damn! She got away again!" Wally criticized.

"Well look on the bright side KF, you managed to wound her," he placated. As much as Wally wanted to go after that crazy bitch, Robin did have a point.

"Next time, she's not getting away!" Wally declared.

* * *

**And that's Jenga! What will our heroes run into next. Give me some ideas and we may find out!**

**Read and Review, and may the Speed Force be with you all!**


	11. The Next Move and Arty's Talk

**Here's another chapter of my critically acclaimed (at least by Flash fans...) fic Epinephrine! Just a few more chapters of this and then it's on to the sequel 'Thyroxine.' Hell yeah, I'm making a sequel to this bitch! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**JL Watchtower Med Bay**

**11:39 p.m**

Two of the most iconic superheroes, Batman and the Flash, were currently laid out in hospital beds, slowly (at least for Batman) but surely recovering from what occurred hours before during one of the closest battles of their lives since Darkseid. To both, it was utterly incomprehensible; they had only encountered this woman once and already she's proven to be one of the biggest threats to the team and possibly the League.

"It's crazy, you know?" Flash began with a smile of disbelief.

"What is?" Batman asked, still in some physical discomfort.

"You pick: the Batman getting beat up like nothing, or one of his contingency plans actually failing."

"I've also witnessed something incomprehensible."

"Oh, is that a fact?"

"Of course. Someone who may actually be faster than the self-declared 'fastest man alive'," the Dark Knight snarked. The Scarlet Speedster rolled his eyes in response.

"Ha. Ha," he laughed sardonically. The two Justice League founders continue to lie in wait, staring at the ceiling as if they were in a trance, thinking, pondering the next move should they encounter her again.

"What the hell's happening Bruce? Why is this crazy chick coming after us?" Barry said in mild annoyance. Neither he nor the league knew who this woman was, so what gives her the right to come at them with any kind of malicious intent?

The CEO of Wayne industries growled in pain at his cracked ribs. "Barry, I'm going to be as honest as a Caped Crusader can be-"

"Which is quite I might add," Barry interrupted.

"Shush!" Bruce glared. "I don't know the full details, but I do know that this Lady Savitar woman wants to 'take their speed.' Whatever that means."

Barry's eyes widened; he remembered during the battle that Lady Savitar said something about getting more speed. Initially, he wrote it off as crazy talk, but it was only after she stabbed him did he come to the realization.

"I think I may know what she means Bats," the downed speedster said. "I remember, she was holding me up, I-I felt this excruciating pain, like something was being sucked out of me. I also remember the way her eyes glowed blue, and the energy surrounding her."

"So it's true then," Batman concluded.

"You could say that."

"Well, now I think I may know what our next move is gonna be. Have the Leag-"

"No."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Gotham's protector said with a hint of a threatening edge.

"You heard me Bruce. You and the League are gonna stay out of it," the blonde ordered.

"Listen Barry, I don't think you understand the severity of the issue."

"Is that so Bruce? You fought her and lost quite horribly in doing so. You're dealing with-"

"I do know what we're dealing with Barry, but the facts still stand, you cannot expect to beat her all by yourself."

"I wouldn't be going at it by myself. Wally and Jesse would be helping me out."

Bruce sighed solemnly. "Would you be willing to out their lives in danger also? Do you even think they're trained enough to handle this?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do! Wally's been fighting with me ever since he got his powers, and while I'm not so sure about Jesse, you said it yourself Bruce, she has potential."

The Caped Crusader began to think this through; if this Lady Savitar was able to absorb speed from other speedsters, who knows what else she could be capable of. To top it all off, the only ones able to fight against her on her level would have to be a speedster.

"Maybe you're right Barry. I just hope to God you're right that all three of you can take her."

The injured Crimson Comet grinned. "Perhaps it won't have to be just three of us."

* * *

**Mt. Justice**

The team, or most of the team, all in their civvies, still continued to have their different reactions about their second encounter with the evil speedster. The one who seemed to be taking it the hardest was Wally.

The redhead sat on the couch, his head in his palms, sighing heavily. Never before in his life had he felt so...useless. Yes, he felt completely, utterly useless. He kept thinking to himself that if he went to help out his uncle, that he wouldn't be in the extreme pain that he's in now. Sure Wally wounded the crazy bitch before she could kill him, but she had still done a number on him.

"Still have the long face Fleet Feet?" a voice called out, instantly revealing itself to be Artemis.

The green eyed speedster took his head out of his palms instantly put a smile on his face. "Long face? What long face, I'm perfectly fine Arty! No-no need to worry."

The archer looked completely unamused as she sat down next to her (secret) crush. "Come on Baywatch, I can tell you're not 'perfectly fine'," she replied, using her fingers as quotation marks at the end.

"What?"

"Wally, just be real with me." At hearing this statement, the aforementioned teen's eyes widened; Artemis never called him Wally, ever. Usually it was 'Kid Mouth' 'Kid Idiot' or her personal favorite 'Baywatch.'

Artemis herself couldn't believe what she was doing; she was actually being nice to him, and her damn pride wasn't getting in the way like it usually does. While she silently congratulated herself, the redhead continued.

"Y-you're right. During the battle we saw, I just-I felt as if I could've helped Flash out, you know? I think that if I was there-"

"She would've focused all of her lethal intent on you," Artemis interrupted.

"Yes of course-wait, what?! No, I mean if I was there, we could have beat her together and captured her. And my uncle Barry wouldn't be hurt."

"Look Wally, the Flash is a founding member of the Justice League! I think it's safe to say that he understands what he gets in to during battles."

"You don't understand Artemis!"

"I don't do I?" She crossed her arms. "Enlighten me."

"He was, no, is the only man who I can call my father!"

Artemis widened her eyes at hearing this; she didn't know too many details of Wally's life, but she knew that Wally and the Flash were pretty tight. She just never knew that he considered his uncle to be more of a father to him. It just makes her think of-no, not right now!

"I-I'm sorry," she replied, cursing herself for stammering.

"No, no, I'm the one who should be sorry Arty. I was the one who blew up at you," he answered sadly.

"Eh, don't worry about it, I've dealt with worse," the stormy eyed blonde reassured.

"I have a question: why are you being so nice to me?"

"Hey, just because I can be a little aggressive-"

"Understatement of the year," KF interrupted.

"Shut up. Anyway, just because I'm slightly aggressive at times doesn't mean I don't care," Artemis finished. A few moments of silence passed before Wally broke it.

"So, um...thanks again. You know, for a fiery girl, you're all right Arty," he declared.

"You too, for an impatient speedster," she answered. When she looked down, she saw that her hand was on top of Wally's. He apparently got the memo also because he pulled back the same time as she did.

Both of them were red faced and laughing nervously. "S-so, um-uh, y-yeah, I gotta go," Wally finished before zipping out of the room at a pace that would make his injured mentor jealous.

Meanwhile, the blonde archer girl smiled to herself; she actually touched his hand, she touched his hand!

"See, I told you it would work," said a voice behind the couch. When the voice revealed itself, it was a familiar blue eyed, 5'10 blonde speedster girl.

"You rock, thank you soooo much for helping me out with this Jesse," Artemis said.

"Eh, no problem Art," she answered.

* * *

**AN: There you go. A chapter with some emotion and some humor thrown in!**

**Next chapter, a strange development occurs in our favorite red haired speedster! Tune in next time! :)**


	12. Move Forward Pt 1

**Here is the next chapter of my precious fic Epinephrine. In this chapter, you're gonna find out why I titled the fic 'Epinephrine.' I hope you are all enjoying this so far, and I also hope you're enjoying my portrayal of Jesse Quick!**

**There are gonna be a few more chapters of intermission and exposition before we get to the final battle! Don't worry!**

* * *

**Mt. Justice, Kid Flash's Room**

**(Wally's POV)**

_It's happening again! This damned dream! Why do I constantly continue to dream about the Speed Force? I didn't even know what it was until about six months earlier! Why does it keep coming back to me? All it's glory, all of the speed, all of the energy; it's like heaven. Everything is so awesome here; I can move as fast as I want, when I want, and don't have to slow down or take it easy for anyone. Yep, it seems like paradise right? Well, that's where you're wrong. It's like something is missing from here. Something...vital. Maybe it's not even something; maybe it's someone! Oh, but who in the right mind could match the unparalleled beauty of the Speed Force? Who?_

_I get the answer when I come across a gold streak of light. I float toward it and reach out my hand to grasp it. To my surprise it floats away and begins to construct itself into something. Wait, legs, a torso, arms, fingers? It's molding itself into a person. I don't think much of it until it is finally complete; it's a girl, with what looks like silky golden hair and the most flawless face I've ever laid eyes on. Then, I watch the girl open her eyes, to reveal...a stormy grey color?!_

_Oh. My. God. Who's existence I question._

_It was Artemis! It was Artemis!_

_"Why did you have to leave us?" she says with a sad edge in her voice._

_"A-artemis?" I say shakily. She was glowing and reached a hand out toward me._

_"Please come back to us. Come back to me!" she yelled. After saying that, she suddenly disintegrated and blew away like dust. Then, everything changed; what was once fast and free started becoming slower and slower and slower. No! What the hell's happening here?! Everything is supposed to be fast! Why is everything moving like molasses now! What's-"_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The visage of one Wally West sprang up like a jack-in-the-box and started breathing heavily. What was going on with his life? First he gets a new teammate, which isn't so bad, but then he has to go up against this crazy Russian bitch, his Uncle Bear-Bear gets hurt, and now...he was dreaming about Artemis Crock!

Speaking of Artemis, these past few weeks he's noticed a change in her demeanor; she was usually cold-hearted and mean toward him, but now she's started to be more nice toward him, which isn't so bad. But the thing that got to him was this: how was he supposed to respond to her new behavior?

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rap on his door. "KF! Dude, Megan's making breakfast now!" said the voice of his best friend Robin.

The red head groaned at the noise. "Alright, alright, calm down, I'm coming! Sheesh!"

"Before you get out, you better not have morning wood!" the Boy Wonder cackled and walked away.

"Oh shut up!" Wally yelled, blushing while throwing his pillow at the door. He quickly put on his Sonic the Hedgehog robe and walked out, rubbing his eyes all the time through. He walked (yes walked) through the hallways and entered the kitchen area, where he saw Robin, Kaldur, M'gann, and Jesse, all doing different things at once.

"How can you surface beings drink this?" the Atlantian said in pure shock. "It's taste is so bitter, and there are too many lumps. How do you do it?"

"Kal," the Boy Wonder said tiredly, "it's orange juice."

"I don't care what it is, it's terrible!" Kaldur finished.

Wally rolled his eyes at what was going on. "Good morning to you guys too. Where's Arty and Con?"

"Connor's still trying to see if he can activate heat vision, and Artemis-"

"Is behind you Baywatch," revealed the blonde archer, currently sporting straggly hair instead of her usual ponytail.

"Nice bed head," Wally joked, prompting an eye-roll from his secret admirer.

Meanwhile, Jesse was teaching Megan how to cook decent eggs without burning or baking it. The speed girl had her hand over the Martian's and was guiding it, moving the spatula up and down, left to right.

"See the key here is to keep moving it and flipping it occasionally, but when it looks good enough, ya turn the fire down," Jesse advised.

"But how can you judge whether or not they're ready?" Megan asked, confused.

"When it's solid but still soft enough to be edible, that's when they're ready."

"Thanks for helping me out with this Jesse. Maybe we can do more sisterly bonding some other time," Megan said with a smile.

"Maybe, Meg. Maybe" the tall girl answered, slowly drawing out the word.

Jesse turned away and walked toward Wally, Artemis and Robin, with the last one looking at the other two with amusement.

"So, you gonna crap out on the bet, Boy Blunder," the blonde haired, blue eyed girl from Queens whispered.

"Feh. Not in your dreams Flash-ette," Robin returned with a smug smirk.

The archer and the speedster, meanwhile, were having an intelligent, well spoken debate.

"Nice Sonic pajamas, nerd," the archer retorted.

"Don't be dissing on the blue blur!"

"Isn't he for little kids, Baywatch?"

"Hey Sonic is timeless man!"

"He's gotta point there Art," Jesse intervened. She then gained a mischievous glint in her eye. "I mean if you're gonna rip on him for his Sonic pajamas, maybe I should tell about how you own a pair of-" was all she got out before Artemis ran over and put her hand on the taller girl's mouth.

"Th-that's enough Jesse!" the archer called out.

Soon, everyone gathered in the kitchen and started eating, or in Wally and Jesse's case, scarfing down their meals at the speed of sound.

"Wow Megalicious, this is actually pretty good," the science geek complimented.

"It should be, I helped her out, isn't that right Meg?" Jesse asked.

"Damn skippy!" the green skinned girl sang, prompting an eyebrow raise from Wally.

"Whoa, did you just swear?"

"Oh, uh, hehe. I guess you can say that Jesse and Artemis have been rubbing off on me."

Jesse and her red headed friend continued greedily scarfing food down their mouths. When you're a speedster, hunger is not easily curbed.

"That's disgusting," Artemis criticized.

Both speedsters stuck their tongues out at the 5'4 girl. Jesse got up and walked to the refrigerator and got out more orange juice. As she was walking back, she accidentally tripped on one of the legs of a chair, sending the orange juice splashing toward Wally. The red head started to move out of the way, but he noticed something...different. The juice was still coming toward him, but it was moving...slower? And he glanced over at everyone else, who were moving just as slow as the juice. He got up, grabbed the carton from Jesse's hands, and carefully placed the airborne liquid back inside of the container, and set it on the table. As he sat back down, time began to speed back up to it's normal pace.

"Wh-what happened?" Connor asked in astonishment.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked in confusion.

"Wally, you-you moved so fast, it was like no one saw you," Robin cleared up.

The speedster smiled, as if it was a compliment. "Aw thanks Rob, I kind of needed that."

"No, seriously! How did you do that?"

Wally shrugged. "I don't know man."

"Whatever just transpired was incredible. You can figure it out later, but right now, we're late for training," Kaldur, ever the leader, announced. The team all got up to get dressed for combat training with the Black Canary. Artemis and Jesse stayed behind for a few moments longer.

"Was it really necessary to damn near embarrass me in front of him!" Artemis hissed toward her newest teammate.

Jesse smirked in response. "That's what you get for making fun of Sonic. Plus, it's kinda fun to mess with you."

The shorter blonde scowled at the taller one. "Yeah, yeah. I thought you were supposed to be helping me."

"I am. While also messing with you at the same time," Jesse beamed. "Don't worry I won't let it slip that you secretly own a pair of Flash panties."

Artemis groaned in irritation; why did she put her trust in Jesse again? Oh yeah, she's her wing gal. "Let's just go."

* * *

(In the training area)

Wally sat out on the sidelines as he watched Jesse and Kaldur go at it. His mind was not focused on the fight, but on something else entirely; what had happened earlier with the orange juice. Usually he would be able to dodge something like that, but this time, it had been different; it was like time slowed down around him, and when he relaxed, it went back to it's normal pace. Nothing of that sort ever occurred before, so why now.

"WALLY!" a sharp voice called out, making the Flash protege snap his head toward the owner of the voice. The Black Canary.

"What?What'sgoingon?" he asked, unknowingly using speedster talk.

"You're next Wally, you're fighting Robin," BC reminded.

"Oh. Joy," the red haired speedster commented sarcastically.

"Quit your snarking and get your ass out there," Artemis called out. Wally scrunched his nose it her in an immature fashion.

The proteges of two of the most iconic superheroes stood across from each other in defensive stances. As soon as the Canary said go, the fight commenced. Being trained by the Batman, Robin normally is quite adept at hand-to-hand combat and has defeated Wally numerous times. He figured that this time would be no different; that's where he would be wrong. As Wally was there, pumped up for the fight, Robin ran forth, prepared to get in the first blow. The first thing Wally realized as he saw his friend get dangerously closer to him is that Robin was moving as slow as molasses. So slow in fact that he was able to dodge the incoming hits and kicks with minimal effort. 'What the hell? It's happening again?' he asked himself. The 5'7 speedster looked around and again saw everyone else in slow motion: Megan, Connor, Artemis, Black Canary, and surprisingly Jesse(*). Putting focus back in the spar, he took the opportunity and dealt as many blows as he could to the Boy Wonder, watching him fly back in slow motion in response to the blows. When Wally ran back a few feet away, he felt time speed back up to it's normal pace.

**Robin: Failed**, the computer announced.

Wally felt everyone's eyes on him, including Robin's; their eyes were widened with disbelief.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

* * *

**So there you have it! The first one to tell me what is going on with Wally gets a cookie. :)**

**I decided to keep Wally and Arty's normal banter as part of their interaction; it's still nice to have a little bantering. But don't worry, Artemis still (secretly) likes Wally.**

**(*) Jesse is only in this mode when she says her speed formula.**

**Don't forget to read and review!**


	13. Move Forward Pt 2

**Hello there everyone, I know this is sort of a sudden update, but I just couldn't couldn't control myself this time. This story's really starting to grow on me, you know? Yeah, you know!**

**A message to mark in orlando: Finally! Someone else who gets it! In a sense of realism, The Flash, Kid Flash, and Jesse Quick would be the most powerful members of their respective teams! So why are speedsters always portrayed as the weaker ones?**

**Anyway, on with Pt 2.**

* * *

**(Previously on Epinephrine)**

_**Robin: Failed**__, the computer announced._

_Wally felt everyone's eyes on him, including Robin's; their eyes were widened with disbelief._

_"What?" he asked in confusion._

* * *

Everyone on the side lines was in a state of astonishment. It had happened again, just like in the kitchen earlier, except it was in battle. The team all held their respective viewpoints on this particularly eccentric development. Kaldur, ever the sensible one, viewed what had just transpired earlier and took it as a sign that maybe he was getting stronger. Connor just wrote it off as some kind of speedster thing that he wouldn't understand; hey, speedsters are complicated. Megan viewed this new development as something of a hazard; on Mars, she had seen developments of powers that proved to be fatal or ended up driving that person insane. In short, she was worried that whatever this is could make Wally either hurt himself or others.

Artemis on the other hand, seemed shocked about what she just saw, but inside, she was feeling a tinge of admiration for her secret crush. She had never been able to defeat the Boy Blunder once, and now he was able to defeat him with what appeared to be very little effort. 'Yes! I just knew you could do it this time. Now let's see how you fare against me,' she thought to herself.

Jesse knew what was going on with her red haired friend, but she preferred that he figure it out on his own.

Dinah Lance, or Black Canary to everyone else, took in what just happened with pride; maybe her lessons weren't all for naught after all. "Whoa, nice job Kid Flash," she said, obviously impressed. "Maybe it won't be too long before you go up against me."

"Well, it was nothing I guess," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Bullshit it was nothing! What's going on with you KF?" asked Robin.

"I really don't-"

"Hey Baywatch! Now that you've beaten him, why don't you be a real man and fight me yourself!" said one Artemis Crock, dramatically pointing her finger in his direction.

"Ooooohhh, ya just gonna take that lyin' down Wall?" Jesse spoke out.

"I just uh, I just got finished fightin Rob here-"

"What's the matter Baywatch? You scared," Artemis goaded. She was smiling on the inside; now he could give her a taste of his power. God she loved guys who could dominate her. Oh goodness, now she sounds like a pervert.

"Come on KF, defend your honor man!" the Bat protege instigated.

"Okay enough, both of you!" Black Canary said, once again taking charge of the situation. Artemis walked up and was now face to face with Kid Flash. The blonde martial artist motioned toward the two. "No boob shots," she said to Wally, "and no hitting below the belt. Go!" she finished, quickly running away from the platform.

Artemis acted first and began punching in Wally's general direction, with him either dodging or blocking the punches again. Quickly reacting, he blocked an incoming side kick from the blonde haired archer and then, it happened again. Everything around him started decelerating around him, and now Artemis was in slow motion, making it easier for him to anticipate her strikes. He swatted away her punches and kicks as if they were annoying little bugs.

Artemis, in the meanwhile, was flabbergasted; he was blocking and dodging every one of her moves, and he was moving so fast that she could barely see his visage. He wasn't holding back this time; she would have to step up her game.

Wally saw Artemis very slowly move into another defensive position and decided to take the opportunity to strike back. He ran at her and delivered punches to her torso, her forehead, and a sweep kick to finish her off.

**Artemis: Failed**, the computer announced.

The red haired speedster walked over and put out a hand. "You uh, you need some help?" he asked while chuckling nervously. He was worried that she might punch him in the face or worse, but was proven wrong when she accepted it with no hesitation.

"Never thought you would go all out like that," Artemis admitted.

"Well I finally beat you," Wally said smugly, causing Artemis to roll her eyes. He couldn't tell her that if he wasn't holding back, she would be horribly injured or even worse.

"Great job everyone. We're gonna resume this tomorrow. In the meanwhile, just do...do what teens do," Black Canary finished as they all walked out of the training room. "And Artemis, you can let go of Wally's hand now."

The archer and the speedster blushed as Artemis removed her hand from his grasp and walked off toward Jesse. As Wally was walking off to admire his souvenirs, he was grabbed by an unknown force, causing him to shriek. But very manly of course!

"Alright dude, what the hell's going on?" Robin asked.

"I'm not su-"

"I'm the Batman's protege, you can't hide from my interrogation tactics forever. Now start talking!"

Robin's best friend sighed in defeat. "All right. I'm sure you know already that I defeated you in a few seconds, but there was something strange about it."

"Go on."

"When you were coming at me, it was like-like the world was moving in slow motion. I can't explain it any more clearly than that."

Robin thought about this for a few moments. "What happened after our fight was over?"

"The world sped back up to it's normal pace. Where are you going with this?"

The boy wonder quickly threw a punch at his best friend, causing him to jump back in surprise. "Dude what the hell?"

"I'm calculating something," Robin replied, still throwing those punches. Wally soon saw everything in slow-mo again and started swatting them away. Robin stopped and Wally calmed down, with everything moving back at a normal pace.

"Just as I suspected," the boy wonder said.

"What?"

"It only happens when you're in a fight or any other type of quick thinking situation."

"Imagine that," Wally commented.

"But that's not all. You know about the fight-or-flight response right?"

"Yeah, what science geek doesn't know it?"

After saying this, the two males eyes widened as they both reached the same conclusion about Wally's new development.

"It's triggered by epinephrine!" they said at the same time.

* * *

**So there you go, another chapter. And you get to see why I gave this fic it's unique title!**

**Read and Review! :)**


	14. The Archer Asks The Speedster Out

**I'm back my fellow Speed Force followers! I've finally decided that this fic is going to be the first volume of a series that I have now called Potential Realized (subject to change). Great title isn't it?**

**And to one of the reviewers called AngeliqueRox: Thanks for your insight and one other thing, if you read the first chapter author's note at the beginning, Jesse Quick is not an OC, she's in the actual Flash continuity. Just wanted to clear that up.**

* * *

**Previously on Epinephrine**

_"But that's not all. You know about the fight-or-flight response right?"_

_"Yeah, what science geek doesn't know it?"_

_After saying this, the two males eyes widened as they both reached the same conclusion about Wally's new development._

_"It's triggered by epinephrine!" they said at the same time._

* * *

"So um, so what exactly does this mean Rob?" the 'Wall-man' asked uncertainly. Even though he thought that it was a neat little ability, he was worried how it was gonna effect his normal life situations.

"Um hello Kid Mouth! It means that if applied correctly, this new reflex action so to speak can make you practically unbeatable! And you'd kick a lot more ass than how much you kick currently."

The redhead looked insulted. "Are you saying that I don't kick that much ass? I managed to kick yours!"

"But before then, you were getting served by villains on a daily basis." The Boy Wonder smirked after the sentence.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha. But anyway, you think that we should tell our mentors about my new, um, ludicrous speed powers?"

"Duh, otherwise they're gonna grill us later on about it and so will the others. Speaking of grilling, how's it going between you and our little blonde archer?" Robin asked mischievously, causing his speedster friend to blush.

"N-nothing! What are you talking about?"

"Just wondering if you two were getting along, man."

"Wearebutthatdoesn'tmeanwelikeeachother!" the redhead responded in speedster, unaware that his younger friend couldn't understand him.

"Whatever floats your boat loverboy. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got something to hack," Robin finished with his trademark smirk.

* * *

**(Across the hall with Artemis and Jesse)**

"I don't know, Jesse."

"Come on Art, ya like the redheaded idiot, don't ya?"

"Shh! Not so loud! B-but yeah."

"I don't see what the problem is."

This was the conversation taking place between a certain archer and speedster girl as they were walking down the hall together, discussing their next move in getting the archer with her secret crush. The two girls were back in their civvies, with the taller blonde sporting a hoodie with a lightning bolt on it and long gym shorts.

Artemis glanced over at her 'wing gal.' "You don't? I know that I'm not all that big on the dating concept, but isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl out?"

"In a sense of traditional values, yes. But screw the traditional values! Now go ask him out!" Jesse encouraged.

The fiery, short blonde furrowed her eyebrows in worry. "But what if he-"

"Rejects you. Wow, I never thought that the big, bad archer Artemis was scared," the math loving girl taunted, causing her friend to narrow her eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me princess. You're scared that you're gonna get rejected."

"I. am. not. scared," Artemis emphasized.

"Then prove it," Jesse challenged.

The stormy eyes of one Artemis Crock flashed with determination. "I will, Quick!"

"That's the spirit Art! Now, go claim your man," Jesse reassured with a grin as she turned around and went in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?"

"Meg, Kal, and Connor wanted to go somewhere so I told them I'd take 'em to the Queens Zoo," the tall girl said as she soon became out of earshot.

Artemis shrugged and went off to find her secret, redheaded crush so she could ask him out. After walking a few feet, she was knocked down by a gust of wind.

"Oh, uh, sorry," the voice of Wally West apologized, helping the archer up to her feet.

"No, no, no, it's alr-right," she stammered, not really sure about how to go through with this. _'Shit! I've really gotten over my head this time!'_ she thought to herself. However, she steeled herself and got rid of those negative thoughts. _'No Artemis! You can do this!'_

"Um, hello, Artemis? Arty?" Wally said, snapping his fingers. The sound of the snap brought the fiery girl back to her senses.

"Huh? Oh right. Um, are you uh, you-you doing any-anything right now?" she asked nervously.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I-I was just wondering if uh, if you wanted to, I don't know, hang out or-or something?"

This brought on a full blown blush from the fastest boy alive. "Are you-you asking m-me out?"

"You could say that," Artemis responded. _'Oh God I sound like an idiot!'_

"Um, ok? So uh, let's go out I guess," the red haired speedster said. "Any place in particular you wanna go?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"How about Central City? I could just Zeta beam us-"

"No, no, I would prefer if you just ran us there," Artemis convinced, causing a look of confusion from Wally. "I've kind of wondered what super speed felt like."

A grin spread across the speed demon's face. "Well then, off we go then." Wally sped toward Artemis and grabbed her bridal style as he sped off at a high speed out of Mt. Justice, with the blonde archer screaming the entire time. After getting used to how ridiculously fast he was moving, Artemis looked at the world around her in awe. 'So this is what it's like to be moving at super speed,' she thought to herself. She could feel the winds blowing against her, making her hair blow in the wind as she and Wally crossed West Virginia; they continued to speed through the open fields, highways, and country roads of Kentucky, and Artemis admired, scratch that, LOVED how the world rushed by her at a beautiful velocity; she saw all of the lights and patterns the world was making as the red haired teen continued holding the archer in his arms.

Beside the incredible speed she was experiencing, another thing that was flowing through Artemis' mind was how close Wally was holding her, which brought on another blush from the archer girl. God she had been doing that so much lately. Before hand, she wouldn't even imagine that Wally would ever touch her, let alone hold her bridal style. But she loved how strong his arms felt, and dare she say it...how safe she felt in his arms.

After a few more minutes of experiencing breakneck speed, the red haired speedster finally stopped in Central City, Missouri.

He set the stormy eyed girl down, her hair frizzy because of the wind. "So, what did you think of that?"

"It was just-just-fucking amazing!" Artemis gushed with a big grin on her face. "It was invigorating, intense, orgasmic!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there tiger," Wally placated.

Artemis laughed nervously. "Sorry, it's j-j-j-" she stammered horribly before being interrupted.

"I understand. Come on, I'll show you around."

The two teens ventured all around Central City, going to different restaurants, shopping centers, bakeries, etc. Throughout this outing, Wally had learned a few things about Artemis; she adored diamonds, she was slightly impatient, and she had a thing for chocolate cake (hell, he even bought her two full boxes of it, which she expressed gratitude for).

It wasn't long until sunset was arriving, and the two were now walking through an intersection, where Artemis spotted the famed Flash statue. "Wow, never thought that a city would devote a statue to one of it's heroes."

"Well, that's how it is when everyone in the city adores you," Wally responded, taking himself and his secret admirer closer toward the statue.

"It must be amazing, knowing that one of the most iconic heroes ever is your uncle."

"You don't know the half of it."

A couple of moments of silence passed between them before Artemis broke it. "Um, Wally, can I tell you something?"

"Oh, uh, sure Arty. What is it?"

"When I was younger, before I got into superheroics, I used to like the Flash."

At this the red headed boy's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really?!"

"Yup."

"Imagine that. Always pegged you as more of a Green Arrow fan."

"Don't get me wrong, he's fucking awesome, but there was something-something special about Flash, you know." She awkwardly inched closer to Wally. "It was how fast he could run. I remember I would be watching him whenever he appeared on the news fighting bad guys, and I always wished that I could run that fast. I always imagined that if I could run like him, I'd be able to escape my problems."

Wally put his arm over her shoulder. "That'smakestwoofus," he mumbled to himself in speedster.

"What?"

"Nothing Artemis." Both of them continued to gaze at the statue of Wally's idol in admiration.

"We should probably get going," the science lover said.

"Yeah we should. Thanks for taking me here Wally," Artemis responded.

Aforementioned speedster grinned in acknowledgement. "No problem babe! You know, I really enjoyed this."

"Me too. Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to close your eyes."

"For what?"

"Just close your eyes," the blonde demanded. As soon as the green eyed teen did so, Artemis pecked him on the cheek. He opened his eyes and put his hand on the cheek where the girl kissed him. Both teens were blushing furiously.

"Ahem, um, uh, l-let's go back," the embarrassed archer said. The speedster scooped her up in his arms and began to speed back to Mt. Justice.

'Yes, yes, yes!" the archer cheered subconsciously.

* * *

**Oh yeah! I wrote a Spitfire chapter!**

**Read and Review! :)**


	15. After 'Hanging Out'

**A quick update from moi to my fellow readers and reviewers! Yayz!**

**To Kamil the Awesome: It's hard to say which one will progress first, but Rob and Wally won't have to do too much to make KF better!**

* * *

**(Mt. Justice)**

**07:35 p.m**

The speedster and the archer zoomed through the door as they were coming back from 'hanging out' with each other. The two had different thoughts rolling through their heads; Wally was beginning to lose his previous annoyance of the archer, and decided to be kinder and more generous toward her; Artemis was still swooning over how close the speedster held her during his runs across the country, but there was still one thing she could not understand: how was he able to easily melt her heart? How was he able to turn her, the big, tough archer girl, into a blushing, stammering mess? Artemis tuned these thoughts out, preferring to deal with them later on. She grasped Wally's hand and to her surprise, he did not protest the gesture; hell, he even smiled at her.

"Think the others are doing okay?" Wally asked.

Artemis shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, but knowing them, it must have been quite interesting."

The two 'friends' continued to walk down the wall toward the living room area, where they both picked up on the sound of...bantering.

"Oh wonderful job getting us kicked out of the zoo Kaldur!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"Ya jumped into the freakin' dolphin tank and tried to carry it out!"

"That dolphin was lost and had a family! Those zookeepers ought to be ashamed of themselves!"

"Okay, okay everyone, calm down."

Wally and Artemis walked through and saw Jesse, Connor, Kaldur, and Megan bantering amongst themselves; Wally had to admit, it was kind of amusing. Maybe this is how the others felt when he and Arty would banter.

"You're not innocent either Meg! Was it really necessary to kick that guy in the nuts?"

"Hey Black Canary taught me that no means no!"

"The dude was already laid out from a punch by Connor, which by the way, was it really necessary to knock him out cold?"

"Hey, he had it coming! Nobody touches Megan like that!"

"Oh you."

"Alright time out!" Wally called out, causing the four arguing teens to jump in surprise.

"Hey there Wall? How's it going?" the tall girl asked, still shook up from the slight fright.

"That's what I should be asking you."

"Where do I begin? We were just having a great time at the Queens Zoo when Aqualad here decided it was a fantastic idea to jump into a dolphin tank," Jesse began sarcastically. "Then after that was one fuck up after another until security ran us out!"

"You're not exactly in the right either Jesse. I seem to recall that going to this place didn't mean that we'd have to sneak in unauthorized," Kaldur said knowingly, bringing an embarrassed blush to the female speedster.

"Those passes were valid Kal, that old hag at the gate just straight up hated me," she defended.

"She didn't even know you," Connor intervened.

"Sh-shut up Connor!"

"Anyway, enough about our little misadventure, how was things for you Wally and Artemis," Jesse redirected, grinning in Artemis' direction.

"It uh, it-it was alright," the red haired speedster replied, failing to sound nonchalant.

"Y-yeah, just hanging out," Artemis supported.

"Oh, ok! Say Art, can I talk to you in private," Artemis' wing gal said mischievously.

"Do I really have a choice?" Her answer was met with a gust of wind dragging her off to the hallways.

**Robin B-01**, the system announced as the Dark Knight's protege walked in.

"Hey Boy Blunder, where have you been," Wally asked.

"Visiting Batman in the hospital. Said he'd be better in a few weeks."

"And Flash?"

"He's a speedster, he'll be better by tomorrow," Robin reassured. "Say KF, how about we tell them about the thing, huh?"

"The thing?"

"Yeah, the thing."

The speedster sighed in defeat; he knew he would have to tell the team, but didn't expect it to be so soon.

* * *

**(With Artemis and Jesse)**

"So, tell me all that went down," the taller of the two females said with a grin.

"It wasn't anything too spectacular, he just took me around his home city, a few restaurants, and..."

"And?"

"He ran us there. He picked me up, and he ran like the wind. I never told you this, but I always kind of wished that I had super speed. God it was spectacular," Artemis commented.

"How'd it feel?" Jesse asked.

"It was spectacular! All the lights, patterns, winds blowing through my hair and-oh sweet Jesus I sound like a lovestruck moron!"

"There ain't nothin' wrong with that Art. Us girls have to express our feelings every once in a while."

"But I'm supposed to be the tough, independent chick of the team! How does he have the ability to melt my heart so easily and turn me into a gooey mess?" the archer asked in confusion.

Jesse smiled down at her fellow blonde. "Maybe ya have a thing for geeky, red haired guys with super speed."

"I'm being serious here Jesse!"

The female speedster shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. I guess there's some guys out there who just have that natural ability to melt us girls hearts."

"Well it's annoying," Artemis pouted. She changed her expression to one of satisfaction. "Besides all of that, it was cool. We even got to see the Flash statue."

"Well I'm happy for ya Art," Jesse responded happily. "And you should know that as your wing gal, I'm gonna be grilling you the more often you hang around my little bro," she grinned.

"Oh joy," Artemis said, rolling her eyes good naturedly.

"Shut up. Anyway, I'm gonna go and play Sonic Adventure 2. You wanna join?"

"Nah, I'm more of a Legend of Zelda person," the shorter blonde admitted.

"For as much as you rip on Wally for being a geek, you're kind of geeky yourself," Jesse Chambers pointed out. "Especially with the Flash panties."

"You promised you would never speak of that!"

"Yeah, in front of Wally," she retorted as she walked off, laughing the whole way.

* * *

**(Back with the others)**

Wally just finished explaining to most of his team the new power that he recently developed over the hours, and needless to say, they were shocked but at the same time impressed.

"So whenever you're in a fight, you see things in slow motion?" Connor asked.

"Pretty much," the speedster admitted.

" Do you know how dangerous you could be in battle?" Kaldur said in awe.

"I know, Robin already told me."

"How do you think you got it?" Megan asked curiously.

"I'm not sure Megalicious, but I have to admit, it's awesome," Wally said with a smile.

"Actually Wally, there's some things I wanna teach you that's gonna help you enhance your new ability tomorrow," Robin advised his best friend. The others went on to do things that they wanted to do.

The red haired speedster nodded, "Thanks bro. You think I should tell Artemis about it?"

"Why? You feel obligated to after your little date?" the Boy Wonder said with a smirk.

"How did you-"

"Hacked into the traffic cameras in Central City to spy on you. You loved it when Artemis kissed you on the cheek, didn't you?"

"Dude!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And next chapter, Wally and Artemis get closer, and tension arises.**

**Read and Review! :)**


	16. Something Important This Way Comes

**Another quick update, damn I'm getting good at these! Anyways, in this chapter, expect some tension, something new learned, and some unexpected people are gonna show up as well. :)**

* * *

**(Wally POV)**

_Thankfully, this dream was unlike all the others that I've been having these past few weeks. There was no yellow energy, nothing moving fast or super slow, or anything of that sort. It was just me and Artemis hanging out on the beach together._

_Oh the subject of Artemis has slowly become a difficult one for me for a little while; I can remember not too long ago when she would trip me in the hallways when I ran, laughed at me when I lost to her in training, and all the times where she called me 'Kid Idiot,' 'Kid Mouth' or that dreaded, awful nickname 'Baywatch!' But lately, she's been really nice to me, which was okay, but then all of a sudden she asked me out, and I accepted it. I'm a teenage dude, and I would be a total liar if I said that Arty was not attractive. She is one of the most attractive women I've ever seen, but it was her 'ooh look at me I'm better than you' attitude that led me to hate her. But she's starting to lose that, and I think I may be...in love with her._

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked. We were both sitting down and she had her head on my shoulders, a gesture I really liked. We were looking out at the peaceful waves that rose and crashed down every few seconds; the serenity of it all!_

_"Of course you are-I mean, of course it is," I slipped up. God, even in my dreams I'm not smooth with girls!_

_Artemis laughed beside me. I turned my head and gazed into those stormy grey eyes that I could get lost in; they were like giant pools with a lot of depth to them._

_"What are you laughing about?" I asked._

_She stood up and looked down at me with a smirk. "Don't try to deny it, you think I'm beautiful," she said teasingly._

_What the hell, are women mind readers or something?_

_I stood up also and hopelessly tried to defend myself. The key word being 'tried.' "I-I didn't say that! Not that I don't think that, i-it's just that-"_

_I was interrupted when she came closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck; if you could see my face right now, it's probably about as red as Uncle Flash's costume (well, most of it)._

_"It's ok. I think you're pretty damn sexy myself," she whispered huskily in my ear._

_She looked at me once more and I decided to close the distance between us and kiss her. Only for Arty to put her index finger on my lips, stopping me._

_"Down Sparky," she teased, causing me to pout._

_"But Arty!" I said._

_"Only if you can catch me," she smiled, running from me as fast as she could, laughing the whole time. I grinned; this was gonna be too easy!_

_As soon as I caught up with her, we both tumbled to the ground, with her ending up on top of me. Arty smirked as she looked at me._

_"Kid Klutz strikes again."_

_"Oh, shut up," I said defeatedly. We were in this position for a few minutes until I finally decided to try and get up; again, the key word was try. She held me down with one hand and her head was inching closer and closer to mine. I wonder what's going to happen..._

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The red haired speedster awoke uneasily from the dream. He was dreaming about Artemis again! He really didn't know what to think of her; hanging out with her yesterday was cool and all, but it was difficult for him to comprehend why she suddenly changed her behavior around him. Wally never would have expected that Artemis, the cold, tough archer, would hold his hand and kiss him on the cheek. And when he carried her as he ran, he couldn't help but notice how she fit into his arms so naturally, and how warm she felt. Could she have a crush on him or vice versa?

He shook his head of these thought. "Eh, I'm sure it's nothing," he concluded. As soon as he raised his head, he hit it on what felt like...metal? He looked both ways and realized that somehow he was under his bed. He crawled from underneath and looked at his clock.

"Six thirteen a.m. Damn I'm early," Wally commented. He put on his trusty, not immature Sonic shirt and went to go get something to drink. When he stepped into the kitchen area, he noticed a familiar presence.

"Jesse?" the speedster in question quickly turned her head toward him, obviously startled.

"Oh, hey Wall. Scared the shit out of me," she said, exhaling in relief.

"Why're you up?"

"I'm sort of an early bird Wall. You?"

"Guess it's just one of those days," he shrugged. "Um, hey Jesse?"

"Yo?"

"Th-there's something that I, um, want to ask you."

"Sure. You can come to ya big sister for anything Wall," she encouraged.

The slightly younger hero rubbed the back of his head. "Um, okay, how do I put this? Let's say that there is this girl and this guy, and the girl used to make fun of and just be overall mean to the guy. Then all of a sudden, the girl starts being nice to this guy, even asks him out. What's the guy supposed to do? How is he supposed to take it in?"

The 5'10 female grinned inwardly; she knew exactly what he was talking about, but decided to humor him. "Well, it depends on the overall nature of this girl; maybe she's setting up for pure humiliation, or maybe, just maybe, this girl has a crush on this guy."

Wally began to think more critically; could Artemis have a crush on him, or is she just pranking him for shits and giggles?

"Personally, I think that this girl has a crush on him," Jesse concluded.

"Is that so?"

"And I think that this guy should stop pussyfooting and realize his feelings for the girl!" the girl from New York finished passionately.

"Wow, I didn't realize that you felt so strongly about it Jess," Wally observed.

"Sorry, things like that just fire me up, you know?"

"No doubt. Wanna go for a few rounds of Sonic while we wait for everyone else to wake up?" the redhead suggested.

Jesse Chambers smiled at the suggestion. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**(The JL Watchtower)**

"Are you insane?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Why won't you let us help you?"

This was the conversation, one sided however, that was taking place among the founding members of the Justice League. Barry Allen, known as the Flash to his teammates and the rest of the world, was at the conference table with the others, without Batman. He had announced his intention to keep everyone else out of the battle that would soon take place.

"Listen guys, I appreciate your concern of the situation, but the fact still stands, this is a battle between speedsters. It's none of your business."

"But it is our business Barry! Remember, if you or anyone else has any issues, it extends over to us," said the last son of Krypton.

"And besides, I really think you don't understand the severity of the issue," Martian Manhunter intervened.

"There's the thing Jonn, I do. I've seen what she's capable of-"

"And so have we Flash," interrupted Wonder Woman. Her eyes held a determination and concern for her teammate's decision.

"If I recall correctly, _you_ almost got killed," pointed out Green Lantern.

"We're supposed to be a team Barry, remember?" Superman pointed out.

The fastest man alive sighed in frustration and stood up. "I know, I know Clark. But it's just something I have to do. This woman is threatening my fellow speedsters, my proteges, and I'm gonna be there to help them out, regardless of what you say."

"What's this really all about Barry? You have something to prove? You trying to prove once and for all that the great, mighty Flash is not-" Wonder Woman began but was interrupted.

"None of you understand the position that we're in," the Flash continued.

"Oh we don't huh?" GL challenged.

"No. You don't. It's deeper than that," the blue eyed hero finished.

As Barry was about to walk over to the Zeta beams, someone stood in his way, with red hair, wings, and a mace in her hands.

"You know if you're gonna try to leave, I'll be forced to stop you," Shayera Hol said with a threatening edge.

"Really now?" The Flash stepped closer to the Thanagarian and looked down at the shorter woman. "Try me."

Shayera would never admit it, but she was slightly intimidated by the speedster; his blue eyes held a look of pure, unadulterated, intensity, and the way the normally mild-mannered man said his words: so calm, yet so fiery.

The Flash pushed past Hawkgirl and made his way toward the beams. "Remember, I'm not a founding member of the League for nothing," he said as he started up the beam.

Barry took out his communicator. "Hey Jay, I want you to find Max and meet me in Central City."

* * *

**(Back at Mt. Justice)**

**10:15 a.m**

The proteges of Batman and the Flash were together in the training room, where Robin had put pieces of tape in certain positions on a punching bag.

"Rob, what exactly are you trying to teach me?"

"I figured since you've now developed an ability to alter your perception of the passing of time based on your epinephrine levels, you would need a new fighting style to go along with your newfound speed."

"But was it really necessary to have me drink three Red Bulls before coming in here?"

"It's to raise your epinephrine levels, thus increasing your speed. It's should kick in just aaaabbbbooout nnooowww," Robin said as he suddenly started to slow down in the eyes of Wally.

"Nnnnnnooooowwww, I wwwaannnt yyyooouu tooooo pppunnnchhh thhheeeesse sssppppoootttss aaaasss ffffaaassst aaaasss yyyyooou ccccaaaannnn," Robin advised very slowly.

KF nodded and began punching the spots as rapidly as he could; first, it was the top left and right hand corners, then it was the middle, after that it was the lower left and right hand corners. It seemed like he was punching at a pace that a non speedster would consider fast.

To Robin, the punches that Wally was pulling off were ridiculously swift; if one were to try and record this moment, the punches would not even be caught on film. It was a spectacle to see.

It was even more of a spectacle as Robin saw Wally stop; the punching bag that they were using suddenly burst into stuffing from all of the swift strikes; Robin's eyes widened. He realized that if this were to be applied to a normal human being or any other living creature, the move would be incredibly lethal. It was best for Robin to tell him.

"Mmmmmyyyyyy ggggoooodddneeeesss mmmmaaaannnn, tttthhhaaattt wwwaasss iiiinnnnttteeennssse," the Boy Wonder congratulated slowly.

"Holy shit! This is lethal!" Wally said, shocked. He knew that this new fighting style he was developing was kick-ass, but never knew it could be this damaging.

* * *

**(With Arty and Jesse)**

The two blondes were on the couch in the living room, with the speedster girl still playing her rounds of Sonic Adventure 2, while her new found friend was talking to her about...Artemis problems.

"So what did he ask you?"

"Well Art, he indirectly asked me what to do about his feelings for ya."

"And?" the archer egged on.

"I told him to quit pussyfooting and just come out with it already. I think he may have gotten the message," the taller blonde told.

"Wow, you just ooze of subtlety Jesse," Artemis quipped.

"The subtlest, if that's even a word," she sent back.

"But anyway, what do I do now?"

"Now that I'm sure that he has a crush on ya, ya start flirting with him."

"W-what?" Artemis stammered, blushing.

"Come on; ya say that it's annoying when he turns ya into a 'gooey mess' right?"

"Yes," the stormy eyed girl pouted.

"Well, now's your chance for ya to turn it against him," Jesse advised.

This brought an evil smile to Artemis' face. "You're right Jesse. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I start putting the moves on him...if I had any moves."

The blue eyed speedster grinned. "Well..."

* * *

**(With Three Blurs Moving Cross Country)**

"Thanks for calling us Barry, I was wondering when I would be able to spring back into action again," said a man with a blue and white helmet with an equally blue and white outfit.

"Yeah, how serious is it?" Jay Garrick, or Flash I asked.

"It's about that woman I fought. Not only did she nearly kill me, but-"

"Yes," Max Mercury and Jay Garrick egged on.

"But I feel slightly slower for some reason," Barry finished.

The two older speedsters eyes widened in response. It-it couldn't be! "Max, you don't think..."

"It may be the work of our old friend Savitar," the blue and white clad man said grimly.

"So you're saying that he-"

"Yes Jay. Barry, it seems like you may have had some of your speed stolen by this Lady Savitar woman," Max finished seriously.

"Well if that's the case, then sooner or later she's gonna come after Wally and Jesse," the second Flash concluded.

"Don't worry Barry, we're all gonna do our best to keep your nephew and Johnny's girl safe," Jay reassured.

The blonde, blue eyed speedster sighed. "I hope so Jay. I hope to God."

* * *

**Phew, man that was a mouthful. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you have trouble envisioning the move Wally performed, just watch this and there you go. watch?v=3ebC8EVe1JQ**

**Read and Review! :)**


	17. Wally and Arty Hang Out Again

**Another quick update! I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am!**

**To mark in orlando: There's a possibility that he may use this move once again! :)**

* * *

Wally West stood in the training room, still in awe about the moves that he just pulled off. It was all quite strange for him really; one day he couldn't even defeat Artemis in battle; now he's defeating people with very little effort, moving faster than he could possibly imagine, and making punching bags explode with punches. On the subject of the move, Wally wasn't sure how he would apply in a battle situation; on one hand, it was an incredibly devastating move, but exactly how devastating was it? If it made the punching bag explode, imagine what it could do to a real person...

"That is something I'd rather not think about," he concluded.

However, there was one thing that continued to bother the young protege. "How in the world did I end up under my bed this morning?"

Wally was in no shape or form a sleepwalker; everyone could agree with that, even Artemis. Perhaps someone came and moved him under the bed. No that's stupid! Why would someone do that? Or maybe, just maybe, he vibrated through it. But that also would have been impossible. He had been studying and training with Flash on how to vibrate his molecules for months now and by then he still hadn't gotten it down. It always ended up with him bleeding from the nose or passing out in some alley...an incident he will never mention again.

"Maybe I did vibrate through in my sleep," he hypothesized. "Well if that's the case, let's test that theory out!"

He closed his eyes and focused, envisioning the molecules of his body and further envisioning them shaking at a rapid pace. When he opened his eyes and looked back down at himself, he saw that his body was vibrating. 'Oh no, this is the part where I stop and get a nosebleed,' he thought negatively. It came as an ever bigger shock when he continued to vibrate with seemingly no signs of stopping.

"Oh my goodness, I-I finally did it! Wait till Uncle Flash sees this!" he said, proud of himself. He willed himself to stop, and stop he did.

With the ability to throw god knows how many punches at once, and vibration, he figured he could be a powerhouse.

"Now I just have to find a way to make sure my moves don't kill anybody," he cautioned himself.

* * *

Artemis Crock was wandering the hallways in search of her secret crush who may or may not have a secret crush on her. Jesse had told her about the next step in trying to claim Wally, and she initially found it demeaning. She found it demeaning until her wing gal went into a rather...passionate rant on the subject.

_"Ugghhh, what is it with today's society that thinks that if a girl wants to be sexy, that means she's gonna blow every guy in sight?! There's nothing wrong for us women to have sex appeal every once in a while! We are not sluts!" Jesse ranted._

_Artemis sweatdropped in response. "I still don't know Jesse..."_

_"Yes you do! Now go out there and flirt with your man. Make his brain turn to mush with your sex appeal! Go! Fight! Win!" she dramatized, emphasizing the last words while pushing her into the hallways._

She continued roaming until she heard the familiar voice of a certain redhead. Artemis quickly arranged herself. "Okay Artemis, put these, um, moves on him," she said uncertainly. She loosed her hair of it's trademark ponytail and let it flow freely.

"Hey there Hot Rod," she called out, putting a smirk on her face.

The protege of the Scarlet Speedster turned his head toward the voice. "Oh um, hey there Artemis."

The archer mentioned walked over closer with an aura of sex appeal, while the speedster took his shirt off to wipe off his sweat covered forehead, exposing his well toned abs and chest.

Artemis nearly had a nosebleed at the sight of shirtless Wally. 'No! Get a grip on yourself Crock! You're here to turn him into a gooey mess, not the other way around,' she recomposed herself. She eventually got so close to the redhead that she was able to examine his form much more thoroughly. She saw that he had a scar on his chest, but decided not to ask about it right now.

"You must have a rigorous training regiment to have all of this," she observed, letting her eyes hungrily ogle his slim, wiry form.

Feeling her eyes hump him figuratively caused the speedster to laugh nervously. "Oh, yeah, hehe. When you're the protege of the fastest man alive, you uh, you gotta work out to keep-keep up."

She placed a hand on his chest and trailed the hand from his chest all the way down toward his abdominal muscles, which prompted Wally to turn red. Artemis then proceeded to wrap her arms around the green eyed teens neck.

"I never told anyone this, but I like strong men," she whispered into his ear, "and yesterday, you proved how strong you really are."

The archer began to nibble on his earlobe very very slowly, which drove the speedster insane with lust. 'Stay down little Wally, stay down!' he thought frantically. The situation wasn't over for the redhead as Artemis now focused on planting bites and kisses on his neck.

Then, Wally caught on to what Artemis was doing; she was teasing him purposefully! Well two can play at that game! He wrapped his arms around the petite archer's torso.

"Oh Artemis, all these curves and me with no brakes," he said huskily, causing the archer's eyes to widen. No! No this wasn't happening! He's figured her out, and now he's turning it against her!

She smirked, hoping to turn it back in her favor. "Yeah, you like?"

"Of course gorgeous, now why don't we close the distance." He lifted Artemis' head up gently and closed his eyes, moving forward to close the distance between them; however, he was interrupted by the archer's index finger.

"Down Sparky," she said teasingly, running out of the room, but not before sending a wink toward his way.

* * *

**(With the others)**

Everyone else was doing what they normally do: Connor was assisting Megan in more culinary arts, Kaldur was busy reading 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, and Robin was telling Jesse of what had occurred minutes earlier.

"So what exactly did you teach Wally?" the female speedster asked.

The Boy Wonder smiled with pride. "What I've taught our redheaded brother is a technique that's guaranteed to make him into a super badass."

"What is it?"

"Basically, because he views the world in slow motion whenever he's in a fight, I've taught him how to deal out multiple blows to the vital points at a rapid."

"Oh, kinda like Fist of the North Star," Jesse commented. Robin nodded in response; he didn't know that there was another person besides him and Wally who watched anime.

"You hit it just on the dial. The punching bag we tested it on even exploded into stuffing," he said in awe.

"Say Jesse, do you know how to punch rapidly?" he continued.

"Duh, every speedster knows rapid-fire fisticuffs," she responded flippantly. "3x2(9yz)4a." Jesse then demonstrated the ability by punching at the air faster than the Bat-protege could see. "See?"

"Maybe you should ask Wally to help you out. Speaking of which, where is he?"

The girl from Queens grinned. "Oh, he's just being teased by a certain archer that we all know and love."

"Jesus, what have you been telling her Jesse?"

"Tips on how to get with geeky, redheaded speedsters."

"I have to admit, you should get like a wing girl of the year award."

"No kidding."

* * *

**(Beach near Mt. Justice)**

**01:35 p.m.**

The archer and the speedster were barefoot and running around on the beach, laughing the entire time.

"I got you," Wally sang, holding Artemis by the stomach.

"Tch, no fair Baywatch, you said you would go normal speed!" the blonde complained, still laughing as she did so.

"Come on Arty, you know me! I have to run faster," he replied. The two slumped to the sandy ground, with Wally still holding his-I mean the archer by the waist. They both looked toward the waves of the ocean.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Artemis commented, putting her head on Wally's right shoulder. The waves were crashing and rising at a repetitive rate, at a rhythmic rate. One could get lost in the rhythm of the waves crashing to the ground.

"Of course you are-I mean, of course it is," the redhead slipped up.

Artemis laughed beside him; her laugh was like music to his ears. He turned his head and gazed at those grey eyes that held a hidden depth.

"What are you laughing about?"

The girl beside him stood up at looked down at him with a smirk. "Don't try and deny it, you think I'm beautiful."

Wally also stood up and faced the blonde. "W-well, um, uh-"

Artemis hugged him close to her; she had been doing that a lot today. "It's ok. I think you're kinda sexy also."

"I have a question Artemis: why the sudden change in attitude?"

The blonde, silver eyed female looked up at him. "What?"

"I mean not too long ago you were very cold toward me and you hated me, and now you think I'm sexy? What's going on here?"

Artemis sighed; she knew that he was going to ask this eventually, but didn't think that it would be now. "You wanna know the truth? The truth is, I don't hate you. I never have hated you. In fact, when I first saw you, I thought you were quite attractive; but then you became unwelcoming, harsh, and mean to me. All because you felt that I replaced one of your best friends. I was shocked at how mean you were being, so I decided to be mean back."

Wally's eyes widened at Artemis' revelation; she never hated him? Now he felt like a douchebag; she was never really mean to him, she was just responding to his mean attitude by being mean back.

"I never realized that. Shit I feel like a douchebag," the speedster said.

"It's all in the past now Wally. I'm glad that you're being with me right now," Artemis responded. Then, another thought came to her head; earlier, when she saw Wally shirtless...

"I have a question of my own Baywatch."

"Shoot."

"What's up with that scar on your chest?"

His eyes widened; damn, she-scratch that, no one was supposed to know about the scar.

* * *

**Oh, dear! What will happen next! I know! But y'all are gonna have to wait!**

**And another question: Do you think that if he went rogue that the Flash would be a formidable villain?**


	18. The Flash Family Gets Involved

**Are any of you guys getting sick of the quick updates? Because I sure as hell am not! So, here's the next chapter! Some angst here, so be warned.**

* * *

**(Previously on Epinephrine)**

_I have a question of my own Baywatch."_

_"Shoot."_

_"What's up with that scar on your chest?"_

_His eyes widened; damn, she-scratch that, no one was supposed to know about the scar._

* * *

"Th-the s-scar? W-what scar?" he tried to cover up.

"You know, the scar on your chest?"

"There's a scar on my chest? M-must've been from a fight a long time ago."

Artemis did not look convinced; she knew that one of Wally's (and hers) flaws was that he was a bad liar. "Come on Wally, you know I can tell you're lying."

"Lying about what?"

"The scar."

"I told you, it was from a fight!"

"That's a really half assed excuse! Just tell me the truth." The tone in her voice held one of understanding, concern, and trust; something that the archer wasn't really known for.

The speedster sighed in defeat. "Alright. Artemis, can I trust you with this?"

"You know you can Baywatch," she responded, cupping the right side of his face with her hand.

"Alright. I don't really like to talk about it, but here goes." Wally sucked in a huge breath. "My-my parents are not exactly model guardians. But then again, how can you call an alcoholic mom and a violent tempered-possibly sociopathic dad who hit their kids 'role models?' But that's not where it ends there, oh no! When I was eleven years old, it happened: it was late at night, I couldn't sleep, and I just heard the sound of relentless screaming, so naturally I went to go check it out. Turns out, it was good ol' mom and dad fighting. And I don't mean verbal fighting of that sort-no I'm talking about good old fashioned fist fighting. And guess who was winning? My dad. Then he saw me and told me to go back to sleep."

"Did you?" Artemis asked. She was shocked by his story; she would have never in a thousand years expect that Wally, the happy go lucky, overall normal speedster, had a troubled home life.

"No, I just-I just stood there, shocked out of my mind. And that's when it happened; my father was so fucking drunk that he grabbed and bottle and-and he sm-smashed it against m-my chest." After finishing, Wally gritted his teeth, letting a stray tear fall from his eye.

"I always vowed to myself that I'd never bring up my past experiences to anyone, not even Rob, though with him being Batman's protege he must have already found out by now." He turned toward Artemis, who looked quite sad for his situation.

"I-I'm sorry Wally," she whispered.

"It's not your fault Arty, I just-I just don't like bringing up moments from the years when I was just some no-name kid from the South whom you'd never notice." The speedster picked up a stray rock and chucked it at the water, with his speed making the rock fly further than any other ordinary person could.

"Besides, like you said, it's all in the past now."

The blonde approached Wally and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and a thought came to his head; he lifted the shorter girl's head up and surprisingly, it was she who planted her lips on his. 'Her lips are so soft and so full,' he thought as he got into the kiss more. After a few minutes, the two teens both eased out of the kiss, still looking into each other's eyes.

"Thanks...beautiful," he said, getting his spirits back up again and bringing a blush to Artemis' visage. He ran his hands through the girls' silky blonde hair, playing with it, twirling it around, and the like.

"Now, are there any secrets that you would like to share?" he asked.

The girl in question's eyes widened. "H-huh?"

"You got me to spill something, I think it's fair if you do the same so that we're even!"

Artemis had to think; she was not about to spill the secret on her father-at least not yet. Should she tell about her home life? She already had a plan for that! So what could she say? 'Aww man, I have to say it!' she whined in her head.

"Alright, here's one: I, I um, I-I own a pair of Flammrgbbr," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said I own a pair of mmrrgrrbrr..."

"I can't hear you Artemis," he reiterated.

Artemis huffed in embarrassment. "Fine. You know how I said that I liked the Flash right?"

"Yeah, which is pretty cool."

"Don't laugh okay, just don't laugh. I-I own a pair of Flash underwear."

Silence. Pure, awkward, unadulterated silence set in after Artemis mentioned one of her secrets. She looked away from Wally, whom she was sure was going to start bursting into laughter. Who wouldn't? She was the tough, independent chick who just so happened to own a pair of embarrassing underwear! When she looked back at Wally, to her surprise, he wasn't laughing at her. Instead, he had a strange look on his face.

The redhead was struggling to hold himself together. It took all of his self-control to not burst into laughter after hearing that the big and bad Artemis Crock owned a pair of Flash undies. He was expecting Green Arrow undies, but not that of his mentor!

Wally sucked in air between his teeth to compose himself. "So that's it, huh?"

"Well, that's not it. There's more than one secret that I have."

"Well, I think that since we're now sort-of boyfriend and girlfriend that we shouldn't have any secrets kept from us."

"B-boyfriend and girlfriend?" the archer stammered.

"Well yeah since you've flirted with me earlier and kissed me just now, it's safe to say that we are now boyfriend and girlfriend, don't you?"

Artemis reached out and grabbed the speedster's hand and smiled. "I can agree with that."

* * *

**(Back at Mt. Justice)**

**3:00 p.m.**

Things had been quite boring with the others ever since Artemis and Wally left again. Emphasis on 'had been.' The boring nature of Mt. Justice was soon lifted when the system announced a surprise visitor.

**AUTHORIZED GUEST-THE FLASH**

The Scarlet Speedster himself materialized in the Zeta tube and subsequently emerged from it. "Hey there guys!" he called out with a smile. Mostly everyone regarded him with a nod or a wave; except for one girl.

"Flash!" Jesse Quick sped forward and exchanged a high speed hi-five with her idol.

"Hey there, Little Miss Quick," he greeted while chuckling.

"So I guess you're all healed up then," she observed.

"You can say that. Listen um, there are some things that I wanna talk to you, Wally, and a couple of others about. Speaking of which, where is the little Hot Rod?"

The Fastest Man Alive's question was answered when he felt a gust of wind pass through both him and stopped on a dime, revealing both his nephew and that Artemis girl he heard about. The two teens both kissed each other, much to the Flash's surprise and Jesse's delight.

"Hey there Casanova," the smirking older speedster called out, interrupting Wally and Artemis' passionate moment. Both blushing teens looked over at the one of the League's core members.

"Oh uh, hey there Uncle Flash," he greeted awkwardly. "You uh, you remember Artemis right?" The archer in question waved awkwardly to one of her secret idols.

"Of course I do, you never stopped talking about her before. Look there's some things that I want to talk to you and Jesse about, so um, yeah," he finished.

Just as the red haired speedster was about to walk over to Flash and Jesse, his new girlfriend stopped him, punching him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's for making me embarrass myself." Then, the archer planted another kiss on the green eyed teen. "And that's for everything else."

Wally gained a goofy grin on his face. "Th-thanks," he said clumsily.

The Flash cleared his throat. "Anyway, can we get going now?" he said irritably.

Wally rolled his eyes at his uncle's comments and walked toward him and Jesse, who was grinning widely. "You and her make a cute couple."

"Oh shut up sis," he responded good naturedly.

As the three were leaving, Wally noticed that his mentor's suit looked slightly different in design and organization; instead of his normal body suit, it was a red armless jacket with the lightning logo on it, red pants, and a red belt with the buckle in the lightning bolt

The three speedsters exited the headquarters and sped on over to a park in Happy Harbor, where they were greeted by two others: a man who looked to be in his late forties-early fifties wearing a red shirt with a lightning bolt on it, blue jeans, and boots; the second man had a white collared shirt with blue spandex pants, and a blue and white helmet.

Jesse Quick's eyes widened. "Y-y-you're T-the first F-flash and M-M-Max Mercury," the female speedster stammered in awe. She would have fainted right there had it not been for Wally and Flash holding her up.

"I guess you're one of the only other young people who know who we are," Max quipped.

"O-of course! My dad would talk about you a-all the time!" Jesse continued, almost on the verge of squealing out in joy!

"Oh, good ol' Johnny. You remind of him a lot Jesse. Bastard still owed me twenty dollars," Jay commented grumpily. He then straightened out. "Anyways, we've come here to tell you a few things, one of them being about an old enemy: Savitar."

At hearing the name of the mysterious figure, the two youngest speedsters eyes widened. So he was real, huh?

"Oh yeah, us and Savitar go way back, specifically the 1950s," Max Mercury began. "It was me, Jay, and your father Jesse. Oh, we chased that bastard all around the country, with our speed ever increasing! Somewhere over the Mediterranean Sea we broke the sound barrier, and our speed still went up!"

"Did you ever hit the speed of light?" asked Wally.

"That's where we get to the heavy part Wall. As our speed increased, we somehow opened a dimensional rift; and we all fell in. Since Savitar was the first speedster to fall into the light speed dimension, he was the only one to just vanish from existence," Jay continued.

"How did you escape from the light speed dimension then?" asked the blonde, female speedster.

"Well Jesse, your father told us to say the formula for slowing ourselves down; a formula that you probably know. As we kept repeating it, we slowed ourselves down so much that we were able to escape the light speed dimension," Max finished.

"For a while we thought Savitar was dead and gone, but now that this Lady Savitar woman has emerged, she's got us back on our toes," Jay continued.

"You're right Jay? What in the hell are we going to do?" Barry Allen wondered.

"I'm not sure Barry, but all I know is that all of us are going to have to band together through this," the elder speedster continued.

* * *

**There you go fans! What do you think of the other speedsters getting involved in this? Tune in next time for another chapter of Epinephrine!**

**Read and Review! :)**


	19. Life at home with Artemis Crock

**This story just got accepted into the community of Speedsters of Marvel and DC! That is awesome! Anyways, in this chapter, Jesse asks Wally an important question, and Arty shows Wally a glimpse of her home life!**

**And a question: What do you all imagine what Jesse Quick's voice sounds like?**

* * *

**(Mt. Justice)**

**09:13 p.m.**

The two resident speedsters of the Young Justice team were in the basement, or as the red haired speedster known as Wally West like to call it...

"My souvenir room!" he announced dramatically.

Jesse Chambers looked over on the shelves at all of these weird materials that her 'little bro' had collected, which was quite a handful. "What is all this stuff?"

"It's all the stuff that I've collected after me and the others, or me and Flash, defeat villains. Oooh, this one right here," Wally said, pointing to a hefty looking blue weapon, "is one of Captain Cold's freeze guns, and the one next to it," he continued, pointing to a coin, "is the coin of the villain Two-Face."

"So after you've defeated them, ya take their left over possessions."

"Precisely," the Flash protege said, smiling in pride.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Are ya secretly a kleptomaniac?"

Wally scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What leads you to that conclusion?"

"Apparently ya don't understand the idea that taking things that belongs to others is called theft," she said sarcastically.

"It's not like these idiots can't make new gadgets or buy new masks to replace the ones I took. And besides, they're not complaining," he shrugged in response.

Jesse thought about it for a second before summing up her conclusion with a simple "Touche."

The blonde speedster bit her lip in anxiety and narrowed her eyes; Wally, sensing something was wrong, decided to comment on it.

"Something the matter Jess?"

"Do you think I belong on this team?" The question posed brought on an uncertain air between the two speedsters before the male speedster broke the ice.

"Why the sudden question of worth?"

"I don't know, it's just that-I know that everyone pretty much likes me and that's all good, but then I start having these thoughts of whether or not I really have a place on this team! You guys already have a speedster, so what's the use of another one? You already have the tough, independent chick, so what am I? Tell me the truth Wally."

"You really wanna know Jesse? You're like-you're like the team's big sister; you're nice, you're tough, you're fiercely loyal to all of us, and you also have another purpose believe it or not."

"And that is?"

A few moments of silence passed through before the redhead smiled. "You're also the team matchmaker."

"Wha-wha-wha? H-how did-"

"Come on Jesse, I knew Artemis, as headstrong as she is, would not have deliberately asked me out without some kind of outside guidance." Wally also didn't mention that Robin told him in secret, but he wanted to seem like the smartest person in the world. "And the flirting moves-I knew that just had to scream out someone else other than Meg and Black Canary!"

"Tch, wasitreallythatobvious?" the tall blonde pouted in speedster.

"For the most part, yeah. I'm a lot of things sis, but I'm not stupid."

The female speed demon hugged her designated little brother tightly. "Thanks Wall! I knew I had to be good for something on this team!"

"It's cool, it's cool! Now you're choking me Jess! You're choking me!" the younger speedster said in a strangled voice.

Jesse released her 'little bro' and blushed in embarrassment. "Hehe! SorryaboutthatWallythattendstohappensometimes."

"It's fine," he said, straightening himself out. "Anyways, Artemis wants me to take her home, so I gotta go," Wally finished.

Jesse giggled girlishly. "Go to your lady Romeo," she called out dramatically.

* * *

**(With Arty and Wally)**

"Hurry up Baywatch," called one irritable archery girl.

"Don't not fear my sweet, your ride is here," Wally West said as he arrived next to his new girlfriend.

Artemis rolled her eyes at his corny nature. "Just take me home, geek!"

"Geek! If I recall beautiful, you're the one with the Flash panties," he teased flirtatiously.

"Sh-shut up!" The two hormonal teenage heroes walked toward the beams, with the computer announcing their departure.

**Kid Flash B-03**

**Artemis B-07**

Wally always kind of wondered where his archer girl lived since she wouldn't tell anyone, but he never knew it would be in a place known for crazy shit.

"Gotham?!" he said, shocked. "You live in Gotham?!"

"Unfortunately Baywatch," she said as both crossed an intersection.

Wally further examined the area in which they were walking; there were homeless people littered all over the sidewalks, run-down, graffiti tainted buildings, and the streets themselves had sizable cracks in them. 'Shit, this place has seen better days!' he thought to himself. How could one walk around in a place like this at night?

"What do your parents do that makes you have to live in such a place like this?" the redheaded speedster asked in astonishment.

"And there's our next subject I want to talk about: my family," Artemis began as they approached a good compared to the rest of the place apartment building.

"What about them?"

"You know how y-your's were pretty bad, right?"

"Of course," Wally said through clenched teeth. As they approached the door of one of the apartments, the archer finally gained the balls (or ovaries) to say it.

"WallymydadisthevillainSportsmasterandmymomistheex Huntress," she said in one breath. Even though any other ordinary human being would not have understood that, Wally caught on to all of it.

Inside the head of Wally, he was...quite perplexed to say the least. 'Her dad is an evil little son of a bitch that's on the League's hit list?!' he thought frantically.

"Don't freak out!" the archer warned, her voice higher than usual.

Wally plastered a smile on his face. Which didn't really help hide his real reaction. "Oh, uh freaking out, I'm not freakin out? Are you freaking out? I'vejustbecomeveryinterestedinyourlineageandhowcom eyounevertoldanyoneelseaboutthis?"

"Just don't tell the others, ok?" Artemis begged, something that Wally would've never expected from the archer.

Artemis was fumbling around with the key in the door, which opened after thirty seconds worth of time. "So, uh, I'll see you some other t-time?" Wally fumbled.

"NO! No, I-I want you to see inside and meet my mom."

"By the way, wasn't she injured or something?" Wally asked.

The blonde beside him nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. She can't walk, but that still doesn't stop her from being brave and strong-willed. Trust me Wally, she's changed." 'Oh sweet Jesus, she's changed,' she said to herself.

As the two walked in, the apartment, it was pitch black and silent. "Mom must be asleep or something," Artemis whispered to Wally. Just as she was about to turn on a light, a voice erupted from the darkness. It sounded like...singing?

_Twas Brillig_

_And the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe_

_All mimsy were the borogoves_

_And the mome raths outgrabe_

"Um...w-who's that?" the speedster said bravely! (Yeah, that's real brave there)

"Hello there Alice," the voice called again after a thump on the ground. When Artemis turned on the light, both she and Wally were face to face with a girl, Asian descent, with wild black hair and black-ish eyes who was no taller than Artemis.

But then Wally looked more closely; this was no ordinary girl: she had eyes like a cat, cat ears, hands like a cat, and if one were to look closer, she had a tail swishing behind her.

"Why you're a-you're a cat," Wally called out, causing Artemis to elbow him in the side.

"Baywatch you idiot! She has a condition!" the archer hissed.

"Who is she?"

"Oh, forgot about that. This is my sister Jade," Artemis responded, pointing at the cat-girl, who was smirking mischievously.

"Hi Jade, name's-name's Wally. Look I'm sorry about-" he began before being interrupted.

"No it's quite alright. Wait, this must be the Mad Hatter you keep telling me about Alice," Jade observed, still grinning. "And yes I am a cat-a Cheshire cat to be more specific."

The 'Mad Hatter' looked at 'Alice' with a wtf look.

"Don't ask," Artemis concluded. "Jade-cat, is mom awake?"

"Ah, the Queen of Hearts. I believe she-"

"What the hell's going on in here?!" another voice yelled. The voice soon revealed itself to be another Asian woman, this time with shorter black hair and in a wheelchair. When she saw Artemis and the speedster, her eyes narrowed.

"Artemis?"

"Yes mom," she answered begrudgingly.

"She's your mom?" Wally questioned.

"Who in God's name is this?" Paula Nguyen, or the Huntress as she was formerly known as, asked dangerously.

"H-he's my boyfriend Wally. Wally, meet my mom, the former Huntress."

"Artemis Isabella Crock! What did I always tell you?!"

"That I don't need a man in my life," she responded, rolling her eyes.

"Then why are you bringing home men?! I don't care if he is 'cute'! He's gonna lead you down a life of misery!" Paula yelled passionately.

"Hey lay off Alice and the Mad Hatter, Queen," Jade intervened.

"You men are all alike! The second you see an attractive female, you put on a front, but in the end, you're just a bunch of losers! Chauvinistic, philandering, self-righteous pigs!" Paula continued.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on a second! First off Mrs. Crock-"

"Nguyen!" she reminded. "I'm not married to that sorry excuse of a man anymore!"

"Sorry. Anyway, I've grown to like your daughter genuinely, and I don't want to hurt her! And how can you think that about me, you don't even know me," Wally said. The atmosphere was tense before the redhead hugged Artemis. "I gotta go beautiful," he whispered before kissing her on the cheeks.

After releasing her, he turned toward Jade. "It was interesting meeting you, Jade. You're sister's pretty awesome."

"Alice is quite an experience, isn't she Mad Hatter?" the cat-girl asked with a smirk.

"Damn right." Wally turned to Paula, who currently had her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "I really like your daughter, I don't wanna hurt her," he said adamantly. He then proceeded to run out at his trademark super speed.

Artemis turned to both her sister and mother. "Way to embarrass me in front of company!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! How did you like my interpretation of Arty's family?**

**Read and Review!**


	20. Fist of the Speed Force Pt I

**Hello there everyone! Here's what you've all been waiting for! Shit is gonna go down in this chapter! The action! Oh yeah! Enjoy yourselves everybody!**

* * *

**Near the Pennsylvania-Ohio Border**

**12:03 a.m.**

Wally West, better known as Kid Flash to the rest of the world, was currently speeding back to Mt. Justice after finally getting a glimpse of his girlfriend's home life. Her family was...quite interesting to say the least.

Arty's sister Jade was just-he could not come up with any words to describe her. She was a girl who was somehow infused with cat DNA and used a great deal of Alice in Wonderland. But the question was: how did she get like that? What could someone have done to her to reduce her into a half-human curiosity.

And her mother Paula was pretty perplexing too; she was the ex-assassin Huntress who was now crippled, but meeting her and hearing what she had to say about him was surprising to say the least. The redhead thought that Paula would at least tolerate him for her daughter's sake, but apparently, she loves voicing her disapproval for people no matter who they were. It kind of pissed Wally off, but at the same time, he found her behavior understandable. If one lived a life like her's, including being married to Sportsmaster, they would probably end up the same way.

But he put all the negative thoughts about her aside and focused on the positive aspects: he now got to meet Artemis' relatives and he sure that in time her mother would warm up to him.

'Because I'm the coolest guy ever,' he thought to himself as he crossed over to the state of Indiana.

Artemis, his archer and his petite blonde. He never would have guessed that in such a short amount of time, that he would become close enough to the girl that she would hug him, kiss him, and the like. A few months ago, he would not have even wanted to be in the same room as her and vice versa. But now, life for him would be shitty if she weren't here.

"I don't even want to imagine what that would be like," he said to himself, still zooming across Indiana. The darkness and the cold air around him felt satisfying, yet at the same time, haunting. It felt like-no! No, he purged himself of those thoughts. He vowed to himself that he would never be reminded of those times and the atmosphere that defined those times, which was summed up by what he saw and felt: darkness and cold.

Wally suddenly felt his communicator vibrate in his pocket as he soon crossed over into the state of Illinois. 'Wonder who it could be at this time of night?'

"Hello?"

"Wall?" It was the voice of Jesse Quick, which sounded uncharacteristically urgent.

"Jesse? Why so urgent?"

"You gotta come quick! The Flash just called me about some big disturbances going on in Central City!"

"What are they exactly?"

"She-she's back Wally!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know! Just meet us in Central City, alright," she said frantically.

"Don't worry Jesse, I'm on my way!" And with that, she hung up.

Wally touched his ring and out popped out his usual yellow and red outfit, which he quickly ran around and put on. Before he began his trek toward his (true) hometown, there was a burning thought in the back of his head; he had to tell Artemis. He might or might not be coming back, so the least he could do would be to talk to her one last time.

"Baywatch, you have any idea what time it is," Artemis' tired voice said angrily on the other side.

Wally sighed in stress. "Look Artemis, sorry for waking you up, but some shit is going down. L-Lady Savitar is back!"

"What?!" she nearly yelled.

"I know, I know! Jesse called me and said that she was starting shit in Central City. Listen, I'm going down down to help out."

"Well don't hog all the action, Kid Showoff, I'm coming down there too," she replied back.

At hearing her declaration, the speedster's eyes widened. He couldn't risk losing Artemis; she had two close calls with Lady Savitar, and he was not going to let another one happen.

"Kid Mouth? Wally?" she asked, wondering why her speedster wasn't talking.

The aforementioned redhead broke out of his stupor. "What?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm coming to help you."

"No Artemis!"

"Why?"

"I-it's a speedster thing. Stay out of it!"

"I'm not just gonna sit back and do nothing Wally!"

"Arte-" he began but was quickly interrupted.

"Come on Wally, I'm not on the team for nothing! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," the blonde reassured.

"You already saw what she was capable of Arty, so you're no match for her! Do not get involved in this! That is an order!" Wally demanded.

"I'm going over there Wally," she said sternly. The archer hung up her communicator.

"Listen here- Artemis! Arty! You mother hubbard! Are you serious?!" the redhead exclaimed in disbelief.

* * *

**Central City, Missouri**

**12:31 a.m.**

Christina Alexandrova, or Lady Savitar to her followers and enemies, was cleaning blood off her fist from the last police officer that she killed. Her body count ever since she arrived in this city has gone up exponentially in such a short amount of time. Why couldn't they see that it was hopeless to go against her? All of these simple minded slow people could never hope to go up against a speedster with an intellect like hers, the one thing that the red-haired woman prided herself on.

Christina sped over toward another intersection in a blue and black blur, flipping over many cars as a result, and spotted the Flash statue. She stopped and eyed the stone representation of the hero in disgust.

"This city, this city commemorates statues and builds museums in honor of this...this foolish man. A man who always holds back and who follows under the rule of pitiful men in bat-suits. I'll never understand," she said, honestly baffled at the stupidity of these citizens.

"No. You don't," a voice said from out of the blue. Christina turned her head to see the Scarlet Speedster himself with his arms crossed and a glare on his visage.

"If isn't the man in red himself! Come back for another near death experience," she taunted with a smirk. "Oooh, and a new outfit! Better than the clown suit."

"The hell are you doing in my city," Barry announced.

"I really should thank you. Because of you, I'm stronger and faster than before," she continued, ignoring the red clad hero. "Coming back alone wasn't the best idea."

"3x2(9yz)4a!"

After hearing the shout, Christina felt not one, but two, no, three gusts of wind zoom by and knock her back on her ass a few feet. Recovering quickly, the Russian saw three others, one of them being the girl whose life she ruined but didn't know it, and two others whom she recognized from old news article about her savior Savitar.

"He's not alone," the man with the metal hat with wings declared.

"He never was," the blue and white suited one added on.

"Garrick! Ahwehota(*)!" Christina yelled out.

"Um, how does she know who you are?" Jesse Quick asked in confusion.

"Never mind that, Jesse," Jay said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oooh, this is even better. Now I can siphon off the speed of not only the Speed Force's engine, but three others," she said with glee.

'The Speed Force's engine,' Jesse thought.

All pre-battle talk was put to the side as Christina zoomed toward Barry, with Jay, Max, and Jesse going into defense mode. The redhaired woman was first locked in battle with Jay. She had to admit, for a man who is almost a hundred years old, he fights like a man in his prime. His punches still hurt her, whenever she blocked, it hurt, and he was quite swift. However, Christina soon saw that the first man dubbed the Flash was slightly slipping in offense, which gave the woman enough leverage to try and gain the upper hand; what she didn't anticipate was that Max would also interfere by way of a rabbit punch to the head. Max then attempted to sweep Christina's feet from under her, only for her to vibrate through and quickly jab the older speedster in the forehead. Max quickly fell to the ground in pain.

"Max! Max are you ok?" Jay asked.

"It's-it's ok old friend," the blue and white clad speedster responded, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah. Just like the Golden Age, huh?" the first Flash commented.

"Just like it."

Jesse and Barry then began there assault on the renegade speedster, starting with Barry side kicking the woman in the face and her reeling back from the shock. Christina spat out blood on the concrete. The blonde speedster girl zoomed at Christina, hoping to engage her in rapid-fire fisticuffs, only for the evil cultist to flip Jesse over and smack her to the ground painfully. Christina then ran at Barry faster than he could see and easily surprised him with her use of rapid-fire fisticuffs. Unable to block all of her attacks, the Scarlet Speedster soon found himself being thrown around by the lightning fast punches.

"You see what you have done, oh great Flash," Christina said sarcastically. "Your own speed has been used against you. I never expected that you would fall so easily! Look at me! I've barely broken a sweat!"

The renegade speedster ran over to the fallen Jesse and picked her up, ready to absorb her speed also; however, she was stopped by an unknown force, who knocked her many feet away from Jesse.

"Get away from my big sister!" the voice of Wally West said fiercely.

"Hey there, Hot Rod," Jay Garrick greeted. Max Mercury responded to the redhead's entry with a curt nod.

"Look at that. Only late by almost one hour," Barry quipped.

"Had to make a big entrance," the protege of the Flash retorted.

"Have you come to also fall before my feet, little boy?" Christina taunted.

"Me and my little bro are now gonna seriously whip ya ass," Jesse said intensely.

Christina stared at both of them and 'hmphed.' "Big words from such small vermin. If you're gonna try that, you'll have to catch me first," she bragged before she zoomed away.

Wally and Jesse stared at the older generation of super speedsters. "Go on you two. Show her what you're both made of," Jay reassured with an all knowing smile.

The redheaded and blonde teens smiled back at them. "3x2(9yz)4a!"

And they were off, locked in perhaps their final battle with the renegade speed mistress.

* * *

**Only two more chapters and this story is done!**

**And a little spoiler for the sequel Thyroxine: Two other DC heroes are gonna appear in younger form as a duo: Hourman and Vigilante (Not OCs, all right!)**

**(*) Ahwehota is Max Mercury's Native American name before he came to the 20th and 21st Century.**

**And just to enhance the fight scene mood, put on For True Story from Sonic Adventure 2 (here's a link: watch?v=F_Db0d3xZnM)**


	21. Fist of the Speed Force Pt 2

**Just because you guys are so cool and want to see the final battle so badly, here's a quick update for y'all! Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Previously on Epinephrine)**

_Christina stared at both of them and 'hmphed.' "Big words from such small vermin. If you're gonna try that, you'll have to catch me first," she bragged before she zoomed away._

_Wally and Jesse stared at the older generation of super speedsters. "Go on you two. Show her what you're both made of," Jay reassured with an all knowing smile._

_The redheaded and blonde teens smiled back at them. "3x2(9yz)4a!"_

_And they were off, locked in perhaps their final battle with the renegade speed mistress._

* * *

**(Wally's POV)**

You ever play with the other features of a VHS or DVD as a kid? You ever just mess around with the play, rewind, fast-forward, and pause buttons, thinking that you were seeing reality being manipulated by a device you picked up from the store? Then, you discover that there's a button you could use to slow down the tape or DVD or whatever, and your awe grows even more.

The reason I'm talking about tapes and DVDs at such a time like this?

Because as me and my teammate who I consider the sister I never had are running as fast as we possibly can, trying to chase down this crazy woman in front of us, and the outside world looks like a tape or a DVD that's been put on a perpetual slow-mo button. I'm serious, people! You don't believe me?

As I'm running to desperately catch up with this chick, I can feel the epinephrine flowing through my veins; it's a feeling that can only be compared to how someone who takes their first hit of a drug feels: like I'm top of the world. Speaking of epinephrine, my new ability should've kicked in by now; why hasn't it? I look at Jesse, and then I look at Lady Savitar, who all appear to be moving as normally as I am.

So the ability doesn't work against other speedsters huh? I think it would be so much better if us metahumans had a fucking manual to go with our new found powers. Don't you?

In my momentary distraction, I fail to notice that the red haired bitch in front of us has suddenly turned around, which allows for her to take advantage of my break from reality and give me a well placed punch to the nose, which caused it to bleed immediately.

Jesse ran in the opposite direction toward her, leaving me behind to recover from being hit. It really is a good thing that I (and other speedsters) recover fast because now, I'm right back on track with Jesse, who looked frustrated.

"Goddamnit Wally! She's just too damn fast!" she vented.

I furrowed my eyebrows in distaste. No one is faster than any member of the Flash Family! She should know that by now.

"That's quitter talk Jesse! Come on, we have to keep moving forward!" I exclaimed.

"We're losing her quick Wall!" she responded back. It was true; we could barely see the blue and black blur in front of us because now, she was further away.

I'm not so sure if I can push myself beyond my limits of running yet; don't get me wrong, I am quite a lightning bolt in the eyes on non-speedsters, but to other speedsters, I sometimes feel like I'm not reaching my full potential.

"Ya have to move faster Wally!" Jesse said, interrupting my train of thought.

"I-I don't know-" I began uncertainly.

We both started zigzagging through intersections, train routes, and through miscellaneous shrubbery. "This is no time to be holding back West!" the tall girl beside me said seriously.

"I'm not holding back," I lied.

"Yes you are! Ya can't do that all the time Wall; ya can't continue to limit yourself! I know that you can move faster! I don't why-I just know," she responded back.

After hearing the last statement, another idea came to mind: what if I-let's just call this hypothetical-what if I use Jesse's speed formula. What was it again? Oh yeah, 3x2(9yz)4a! Maybe, just maybe if I use her formula, I could go faster and catch up with Lady Savitar. I don't see why not, it works for Jesse, so why shouldn't it work for me also?

"Jesse?" I call out.

The blonde haired girl from Queens looks my way. "I'm gonna do it-I'm gonna use the formula!"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Are ya serious?"

I smirked, despite the situation that we were in. "Damn skipppy!"

I narrowed my eyes and began to say my older sister's famous mantra. "3x2...(9yz)...4a!

And just like that, I was like a bat outta hell!

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Kid Flash suddenly gained a boost from his usual speed after testing out his theory, the theory that if he used Jesse Quick's speed formula, it would increase his own speed exponentially; and to his surprise, it worked.

The young protege to one of the greatest superheroes was now running side to side with an enemy that has proven to be more than a match for him and his team.

Christina smirked at the boy next to her. "Tell me this young speedster, do you really think you have what it takes to defeat me? I have the speed siphoned from the very engine that powers the Speed Force, your idol!"

At hearing this, Wally's eyes widened, but he quickly shook it off; he would be asking Barry about that little detail later. He continued to run, waiting for the next moment to strike; somehow, he had to slow her down. It would make it more easier if they both weren't in constant motion, that way the fight wouldn't be as annoying as it currently was.

After a few minutes of constantly running beside her, the younger red head made a sudden, unexpected left turn, causing Christina to try and stop, but all she manage to do was fall off course and tumble away.

"Yes!" Kid Flash cheered to himself.

Jesse soon arrived behind him, with the two looking at the downed Lady Savitar. Both of them got into defense mode, but it was unexpected that she would immediately recover and shove Wally out of the way and grab Jesse.

Christina held the blonde speedster girl against the wall. "You two have been a major thorn in my side since day one."

"Well, that's what we are; the monkeys in the wrench, the pains in the ass," Jesse quipped.

"I think it's time we got rid of that feisty attitude," the red haired woman said between clenched teeth.

"Wanna know a secret, young Jesse Quick? I murdered your father!" Christina announced.

At this declaration, the 5'10 female's eyes widened, and it seemed like her world was crushed. So, all this time, all this time, she was fighting against the very person who murdered her father? It couldn't be! It just couldn't be!

"Oh, you should have seen the lifelessness in that man's eyes. God it was fucking pathetic," she commented casually. "But, that's the price you pay when you cross me."

POW!

Jesse punched Christina in the eye and sped away from the wall, filled with a new passion to take down the woman before her. As she sped toward her, throwing punches, Christina continued taking and dealing out the punishment, until she caught Jesse's last fist and headbutted her, sending the speedster girl to the floor.

Christina soon sped over to Kid Flash to engage him in battle. As she threw her rapid-fire fists, he was trying his best to dodge them and kicked her in the side, causing her to stumble slightly. He didn't want to use his new moves just yet.

Infuriated, the older Russian red head intensified the magnitude of her attacks; now, she was out for blood.

"I could have been the greatest government assassin the world had ever seen!" she began, twisting Kid Flash's outreached wrist. "But they were afraid! Afraid of just one of us becoming the most powerful! THAT'S WHY THEY GOT RID OF ME! I DID THE ONE THING MY LEADERS AND TEAMMATES WOULD NEVER DO! I EXPANDED MY POTENTIAL! THEY FEARED ME!" She then continued her barrage of swift paced punches and kicks.

As soon as she knocked Kid Flash to the ground, she placed her right foot on his back. "Now that you and the other bitch have been subdued, it's time for me to finally steal your speed, and meet Lord Savitar." She smirked and was about to begin the process.

Until she felt a painful, sudden surge of electricity run through her body, causing her to shuffle a few feet away.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" Christina yelled out in pain. When she found the source of her pain, she saw that it was an...arrow?

"CHRISTINA ALEXANDROVA! YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" a voice shouted out. When Wally got up, he saw that it was...

"A-Artemis?" he said in shock.

The green clad archer smirked at her man. "Hey baby."

The blonde kept her bow and arrow concentrated on the evil woman in front of her. "I already called every one else, they'll be on their way."

Wally nodded and moved over to Jesse, who looked worse for wear. The blonde girl's nose was bleeding, she had a black eye, and other bruising across her face. "Sis, are you okay?"

Jesse Quick groaned and put her right hand on her forehead. "Yeah, don't I look absolutely pretty?" she snarked.

"The prettiest," Kid Flash snarked right back, making light of the fact that he wasn't looking too hot either.

"Wally! Jesse!" The three older speedsters arrived near the two youngsters.

"Hey there Uncle Barry, Grandpa Jay, Max. Y'all are late by a full twenty minutes."

All three of them rolled their eyes at Wally's snarky comment.

Meanwhile, Artemis and Christina were still locked in a silent but intense confrontation.

"You must be a quick shot with that bow," the Russian woman commented.

"You know it," the stormy eyed girl replied dangerously.

The atmosphere remained tense until Christina tested Artemis and moved to one side, causing Artemis to keep a closer eye, but not to fire her arrow. She continued to move around until she was a blur. This was the perfect opportunity for Christina to disarm Artemis and hold her vibrating fingers at Artemis' neck.

Barry Allen looked around the area and saw Christina holding Artemis. "Guys! Wally!" he said, motioning over to the two conflicting women.

"Oh my God," Wally whispered to himself.

"Come on out, pretender!" Christina yelled out.

'No, no! Not her, not Artemis!' he thought to himself. This was exactly what he feared would happen.

"Just let her go lady. She doesn't have anything to do with this!" Wally called out.

"She got involved when she shot her little arrows at me the first time!" Christina took a breath and continued. "Just give up the little whore, boy! No woman is worth it! No person is worth it!"

'That's what you think,' he thought to himself angrily.

"Wally-" Artemis began.

"Arty, listen-"

"Wally, it'll be okay," she reassured. A few seconds later, the blonde archer tripped the evil speed mistress and got out of her hold.

Wally sped over and grabbed Artemis. "What the hell are you doing here Arty?"

The archer smiled knowingly. "I told you Baywatch, I was gonna help you out no matter what you say."

The redhead and blonde hugged each other momentarily, and stopped when Wally saw Christina attempting to sneak away.

He zoomed right in front of her, effectively blocking her path. "You've threatened me, hurt my friends, nearly killed my uncle, injured my big sister, threatened my girlfriend, and hurt my city! You talk about potential, oh I'll show you potential! You wanna go to the Speed Force, fine! I'm gonna personally send you to the Speed Force!" The green eyed teen said all of this with no expression on his face.

'Now. Now I can use the move,' he concluded. He clenched his fist and sent a lightning fast jab that not even she could see, and the first one froze her in place. He sent more lightning jabs to the face, then more to the body, and the neck, and the body again and again and again.

Twenty!

Forty!

Sixty!

Eighty!

As soon as he was about to land the final hit, he stopped; how was he going to land this hit without it being lethal? Wait a minute! It was only lethal because he landed the last hit at the neck region. He decided to change it up and he landed the last hit and clocked her in the stomach instead. He watched as she collapsed to the ground, bleeding from the mouth, the nose, and the eyes.

"Don't ever come back to my city again! I-I'm _The_ Flash! Speed is my game!" he finished off. He walked back to the others, who all held looks of awe and amazement. Especially Jesse, who immediately squealed and hugged Wally.

"That was so freakin' wicked, little bro!"

Jay and Max held looks of pride as they both patted Wally on the back.

"Never knew you had those kind of skills, Hot Rod," Jay commented.

"That was incredible. You're destined to commit great deeds Wally," Max congratulated.

"Aw, thanks you guys," the redhead said, red with modesty.

Wally walked over to Barry, who looked quite impressed with his young nephew. "M-my God Wally! Where did you learn to do that?! You've gotta teach me that!"

The younger speedster smirked cryptically. "A little birdie showed me some things."

"Yeah. Oh and by the way, I heard your little victory rant back there. You are not the one wearing the red suit, so you can't call yourself 'The Flash' quite yet," Barry reminded with a smug expression.

"I know, I know. By the way, what's up with the change in costume?" he asked.

"Thought it was time for a switch up."

Wally nodded and walked over toward his blonde. His petite, tough, fiery archer girl. "Listen Arty I-" was all he got out before he was interrupted by a punch to the arm. "OWW!"

"That's for not having faith in me," she said sternly.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't-you should know-" the redhead was silenced by a kiss on the lips.

"And that's for everything else," she finished with a smile.

Soon enough the Young Justice team, along with some of the Justice League came over to Central City and carted Christina off to Iron Heights, and the Speedster Family (along with Artemis) all gathered around each other.

"Man that was one hell of a ride," Barry commented.

"You got that right. I ain't had a rush like that since the Golden Age," Jay added in. He then spotted Wally and Artemis with their arms around each other.

"So Wally, this must be the little spitfire that Barry told me about," he said with a smirk.

The redhaired teen blushed in slight embarrassment. "Oh, uh yeah, this is Artemis." Aforementioned archer waved at everyone else awkwardly.

"She's your lightning rod Wally; she keeps you grounded with the rest of us outside of the Speed Force. Take good care of her, and so will she to you," Max Mercury advised.

"Awww, they make such a cute couple, don't they," Jesse Quick teased. Both the archer and the speedster stuck their tongues out at her.

"And Jesse?" Jay said.

"Yeah Mr. Garrick?"

"You know your father would be so proud of you if he were here right now."

"Ya think so?"

"Trust me," Max intervened, "he would be gushing over this moment like a little kid in a candy store."

As they all stood there, continuing to talk away, Wally brought up a serious question.

"So Uncle Barry, the Speed Force engine, huh?"

* * *

**And now, the epilogue will come soon!**

**Hope you all enjoyed, and stick around for the sequel 'Thyroxine.'**

**Read and Review! :)**


	22. Epilogue: Rematch

**Here's the epilogue for my epic fic! Yeah-yuh! Also, Thyroxine is coming soon! :)**

**Also, this chapter is gonna be shorter than the others.**

* * *

**(2 Months Later)**

**Mt. Justice**

"Come on Jesse, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Of course Art. You were the one that said ya wanted to have that rematch."

This was the conversation taking place between the two blonde girls of Young Justice as they were standing in the training room. The archer held a look of uncertainty as she was talking with the speedster girl. It had been a while after Jesse and Wally had defeated Lady Savitar, and things so far have been quite mellow; they weren't taking that many missions, and the others were quite proud of the two speedsters; no one would've expected them to save the day in the end.

"Well, yeah I know I said it, but I wasn't in my right mind," Artemis responded.

"True, true. But also, I feel like that fight wasn't fairly matched, ya know?" Jesse said.

"So you're not gonna use your speed?"

"Oh I'm still gonna use it, but I'm gonna try to not use it as much."

"Can I use my arrows?" the archer asked.

"Oh sure, it'll make things a whole lot easier," the blonde speedster girl compromised,

Artemis smiled mischievously. "You asked for it. Ready?"

"Yep."

As the two were getting ready to fight, a loud voice stopped them from proceeding.

"ARTEMIS! JESSE!"

The voice soon revealed itself to be Wally West, aka Kid Flash as he walked in on the two female heroes.

"Baywatch, we're kind of in the middle of something," Artemis said irritably.

"I know, but the Flash parade is happening and me and Jesse have to be there soon!" the redhead whined dramatically.

The aforementioned tall New Yorker shook her head. "Wall, I'm gonna be there. I just have to do this one thing with Art, ok?"

"But Jesse-"

Artemis walked over toward the red headed teen and kissed him roughly on the mouth, causing him to have a silly grin on his face.

"We're busy, so wait outside!" the short blonde said firmly.

Wally, still with the silly grin, nodded dumbly and walked out. Artemis and Jesse, with smiles on there faces, shook their heads.

"Men," they said simultaneously.

The two realigned themselves as they were before.

"Anyway," Jesse began, "let's get on with this. I kinda do wanna go to that Flash parade."

"Alright, alright, keep your panties on," Artemis placated.

"Like your Flash ones?"

"Shut up Quick!"

"Anyway, you ready?"

Artemis adjusted her bow and arrow and picked up the stun ones. "As always."

"3x2(9yz)4a!"

And the speedster ran toward the archer as she dodged the first incoming barrage of arrows.

* * *

**And that's Jenga!**

**For Thyroxine: Four characters from are gonna be added in, with one being a re-imagined Linda Park (Wally's future wife in the comics. Don't worry, she's not gonna steal him from Arty!)**

**And who do you want to be the next main villain:**

**1) Cobalt Blue**

**or**

**2) Professor Zoom**

**You pick!**


End file.
